MUSE
by Rosiebear
Summary: [KaiSoo FF Chapter 6 Update] Bukankah ada hal lain yang bisa kau lakukan. Mudah sekali jawaban maupun caranya, -sangatlah sederhana. Hadapilah apa yang selama ini selalu kau hindari. [BL. Crime. Mention of sex. Hurt Comfort. Anxiety] slight ChanBaek
1. Chapter 1

**MUSE**

[Chapter 01]

-KaiSoo-

Present by **Ros** é **Bear**

 _Content:_ _BL. Crime. Mention of sex. Hurt Comfort. Anxiety_

* * *

Bukankah ada hal lain yang bisa kau lakukan. Mudah sekali jawaban maupun caranya, - _sangatlah sederhana._

Hadapilah apa yang selama ini selalu kau hindari

Hanya itu...

* * *

Di tengah lalu lintas yang tidak terlalu ramai. Pemuda itu telah duduk seorang diri. Menghembuskan napas berat berulang kali, -seolah hidupnya tidak menarik.

Dia hanya duduk sendiri, ketika orang-orang menaiki bus yang berhenti di malam ini. Kesepian yang menemani, membuatnya tersiksa setengah mati.

Kepala mendongak menatap langit malam, di mana salah satu bintang seolah berkerlip dalam kelam. Ia tersenyum miris membayangkan cahaya bintang itu mulai meredup, hingga berpikir jika hidup yang dia jalani akan seperti bintang itu? Ahh tentu saja tidak. Dia bahkan tidak pernah benar-benar bersinar.

Kim Jongin, adalah nama yang diberikan saat dia lahir.

Pemuda itu sekali lagi menarik napas dalam kemudian menghembuskannnya perlahan. Ia menunduk, di mana sudut bibirnya tertarik ke masing-masing sudut. Tersenyum mengejek, jelas mengejek jalan hidupnya sendiri.

Tentang apa yang baru saja dia lakukan sepanjang hari ini, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya cukup kuat namun tidak sampai berdarah. Sekedar memikirkan tentang masalah, masalah yang menggempur di dalam hidupnya.

"Kai!"

Pemuda itu menoleh ketika nama kecilnya diteriakkan oleh seorang lelaki yang baru turun dari mobil sedan hitam miliknya. Di mana lelaki itu lebih tinggi dan tersenyum ramah untuk menghampiri.

Ia menggeser sedikit posisi duduk, memberi ruang lebih untuk pria itu duduk. Kini dia tidak sendirian, ditemani seorang pria yang tampak prihatin atas hidupnya.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Sekali lagi dia menoleh. Seumpama angin yang berhembus. Suara jangkrik menemani, deruan kendara para pemotor di jalan ikut meramaikan.

Kim Jongin!

Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!

Ada nama yang lebih mudah untuk disebutkan kepada pemuda itu.

"Kai? Aku baru dari tempat tinggalmu."

Ahh, seperti pria itu menyebutnya.

Kai.

Kai adalah pemuda yang sejak tadi duduk sendirian di halte untuk melewatkan beberapa bus sejak pemberhentiannya tiga jam lalu.

Dia memiliki paras tampan dengan rambut hitam kelam tertata rapi, kulit tan _sexy_ seperti model di negara tropis, proporsi tubuh yang bagus sekalipun tidak memiliki jadwal rutin pembentukan tubuh.

"Kau bertemu nyonya Jung di sana?"

Suara beratnya meluncur membentuk kalimat pertama malam itu.

Tanpa menoleh, dia menengadah ke langit. Seolah tersenyum pada seseorang yang menyapa begitu jauh di sana.

Pandangan Kai seakan meninggalkan raga dan kembali ke masa lalu. Di mana dia masih seorang bocah yang akan menginjakkan kaki ke sekolah dasar.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Saat dia mendengar kabar kematian ayahnya, sebab sebuah kecelakaan lalu lintas yang membuat dia harus pulang sekolah lebih awal, padahal itu adalah hari pertama.

Karena kejadian itu Kai harus tinggal bersama Ibunya. Seorang wanita cantik, benar-benar cantik. Sayangnya kehidupan tidak berjalan terlalu baik. Ibunya tidak memiliki pendidikan yang cukup tinggi, bahkan wanita itu tidak menamatkan sekolah dasarnya. Hingga tidak ada perusahaan yang bisa menerima dia bekerja, walau sebagai penjaga kasir. Ibunya juga bukanlah wanita yang pandai memasak, hingga pemilik kedai makanan menolak mempekerjakannya.

Dalam keputusasaan untuk membayar sewa tempat tinggal serta memenuhi kebutuhan hidup. Wanita itu memiliki caranya sendiri untuk mendapatkan uang.

 _'Saat kau dewasa, kau akan mengerti kenapa ibu menjalani ini.'_

Kai mengingat ucapan Ibunya. Ketika wanita itu membawa pulang seorang pria asing yang telah beristri ke rumah mereka. Mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar sementara pada kamar yang terpisah Ibunya menghabiskan malam panjang di atas ranjang bersama pria asing.

Bukan hanya sekali,

 _-t_ _api pria berbeda setiap malamnya._

Suara desahan panjang, erangan lelaki yang bersahutan dengan deritan ranjang. Kai bisa mendengar itu secara samar-samar setiap kali dia kehausan ataupun kelaparan hingga membuat kakinya melangkah ke bagian dapur rumah kecil yang berhasil disewa ibunya.

Seberapa keras dia menulikan pendengaran karena suara-suara menganggu itu, nyatanya Kai mengalami kesulitan.

Perlahan dia tumbuh semakin dewasa.

Suatu malam ketika berhasil menyelesaikan kelas tambahan di musim panas. Saat langit telah menjadi gelap, dia memberanikan diri membawa langkah kaki keluar rumah. Membuat jarak yang cukup aman mengikuti kemana Ibunya pergi sebelum wanita itu kembali lagi dengan seorang pria asing ke rumah.

Namun yang Kai temukan adalah sesuatu yang sangat baru. Sesuatu seperti Kota yang ada di dalam Kota. Dia berdiri di sudut jalan kecil, memperhatikan banyak perempuan seperti Ibunya yang berlalu lalang berusaha menarik perhatian para lelaki di sekitar. Tidak hanya sebatas itu, dari sudut jalan kecil ini dia bisa melihat orang-orang berciuman tanpa rasa malu. Membiarkan para lelaki itu menyentuh hingga ke dalam pusar gairah mereka.

 **Puk**

 _'Owh!'_ Pemuda itu terkejut oleh tepukan tangan seorang pria.

Membuat tubuhnya berbalik namun segera mundur beberapa langkah.

Tatapan pertama pria itu membuat Kai kesulitan meneguk salivanya. Ia terus saja berjalan mundur dengan pelan. Langkahnya terhenti bukan karena keberadaan sebuah tembok berlumut, melainkan sesuatu yang baru saja dia pijak. Genangan air pada lubang di trotoar jalan yang memperlihatkan bekas kondom terpakai berserakan.

 _'Tidak seharusnya pelajaran sepertimu berada di sini. sebaiknya...'_

Sebelum pria itu menyelesaikan ucapannya Kai memberanikan diri melarikan diri. Bukan karena dia takut dipukul atau apapun, hanya saja dia tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik.

Tentang Ibunya, jadi wanita itu telah menjadi pelacur selama bertahun-tahun. Atau mungkin sejak ayahnya meninggal hingga kehidupan mereka menjadi sangat sulit. Sejak menyadari itu dia bahkan memiliki hubungan yang lebih buruk dengan Ibunya. Saat Kai menyampaikan protes agar Ibunya berhenti maka sebuah tamparan yang akan dia dapatkan. Maka dia hanya bisa mengurung diri di dalam kamar dan terus belajar, sayangnya berkali-kali konsentrasi Kai hancur karena tamu Ibunya.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

"Kai? Kau bisa mengatakannya padaku. Anak-anak bilang kau meninggalkan mereka sejak pagi ini. Aku pergi ke tempat tinggalmu, dan nyonya Jung memakiku. Dia bilang kau tidak membayar sewa tempat tinggalmu enam bulan ini."

Panggilan pria yang duduk di sebelahnya menyadarkan Kai. Ia kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Polisi baru saja menghubungiku."

Kini pemuda di sebelahnya terkejut akan pernyataan Kai.

"Mereka bilang ibuku meninggal karena keracunan alkohol. Jadi aku harus mengurus semuanya di rumah sakit."

Sebuah keheningan melanda keduanya. Membiarkan sebuah bus berhenti kemudian melaju kembali karena keduanya tidak akan menaiki alat transportasi itu.

"Kau sudah mengambil jenazahnya?"

Kai mengangguk pelan. Kedua jemarinya bertautan satu sama lain. Tanpa sadar mereka membuat sedikit jarak tempat duduk, atau tepatnya Kai menggeser tubuhnya.

"Aku sudah mengurus pemakamannya. Sekarang aku tidak memiliki uang untuk membayar sewa tempat tinggalku."

Kai terdiam, matanya terpejam cukup erat karena memikirkan wanita itu. Wanita yang telah meninggalkannya dua tahun lalu agar lebih leluasa dengan dunia kecil miliknya. Sekalinya datang, hanya sebuah kabar tanpa jiwa dan raga.

"Sekarang aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana cara untuk mengakhiri hidup agar tidak menyakitkan."

"Yakk!"

Pemuda di sebelahnya berteriak keras dengan pernyataan Kai barusan.

"Aku tidak bisa kembali ke tempat sewaan itu tanpa uang Kris. Lagipula tidak ada tujuanku untuk tetap hidup. Ibuku sudah tidak ada."

Kris

Adalah nama pria yang sejak tadi duduk di sebelah Kai. Dia hanya mengehela napas berat, tentu karena dia memahami maksud Kai, tidak mungkin pria ini kembali ke tempat tinggal sewaannya tanpa membayar terlebih dahulu, sementara dirinya tidak bisa membantu dengan uang 10 ribu won di dalam dompet. Itu tidak akan cukup untuk banyak hal. Padahal dia telah memberikan gaji Kai yang membantu dia mengajar di kelas tambahan sepanjang musim lalu.

Saat itu ponsel Kris berdering. Memaksa langkah kaki sedikit menjauh dari Kai.

Dia bicara dengan seseorang di seberang sana, sesekali tatapannya menoleh pada Kai. Seolah sedang membicarakan pria itu.

Kris kembali dalam waktu yang terbilang singkat untuk sebuah panggilan. Tanpa duduk dia berkata cukup keras.

"Sebaiknya kau ikut aku, mungkin kau bisa menemukan sebuah pekerjaan yang dibayar di muka."

Kai mendongak menatap Kris tidak percaya.

"Oh ayolah Kim Jongin! Jika kau mati maka hidupmu berakhir. Namun jika kau hidup, sesuatu bisa saja kau lakukan."

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Malam itu, di lorong sebuah bangunan apartemen yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Seorang wanita muda berpakaian minim melangkah sedikit tergesa-gesa. Ketukan sepatu tinggi yang dia gunakan berhenti pada salah satu pintu kamar. Tangannya berusaha memutar knop pintu namun hasilnya dia menemukan fakta bahwa pintu itu terkunci.

"Kyungsoo!" Teriakan pertama setelah dia mengetuk pintu.

"Ya Do Kyungsoo!"

Teriakan kedua sedikit lebih kencang.

 _"Oppa!"_

Kali ini dengan nada yang lebih pelan namun sangat tinggi. Wanita itu memberengut kesal tidak mendapat jawaban dari pemilik apartemen yang dipanggilnya Kyungsoo.

" _Oppa!_ Kumohon buka pintunya! Ini sudah satu minggu lebih!"

Dia meminta sekali lagi. Sayangnya tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"Nona! Kupikir kekasihmu akan kembali besok siang."

Dia berhenti mengetuk dan memilih berbalik badan. Menemukan seorang pemuda membuka pintu apartemen yang tadi dibelakanginya.

Oh, ternyata ketukannya telah mengganggu penghuni apartemen lain. Pria itu muncul dengan wajah mengantuk dan pakaian kusut, jelas sekali kedatangan wanita ini telah menganggu tidur malamnya mengingat langit di luar sana telah gelap.

"Bagaimana jika kau menghabiskan malam ini di ranjangku Aako?"

"Apa kau bercanda? Aku punya urusan penting dengan kekasihku!" Ia memberi penekanan sebagai sebuah penolakan untuk tawaran barusan.

Pemuda itu menggeleng pelan, mengabaikan penolakan barusan. Tangannya terangkat menunjuk bagian tengah pintu yang sejak tadi menjadi korban pengetukan wanita itu.

"Dia meninggalkan pesan singkat di sana."

Kalimat barusan membawa pandangan wanita itu menatap besi pengetuk, mengangkatnya dan menemukan sebuah memo. Dia merobek lembar pertama untuk menemukan sebuah pesan yang sesungguhnya.

 _'Aku kembali hari minggu!'_

"Yaishhh!" Desisan kesalnya muncul segera saat membaca pesan dari sang kekasih. Oh astaga! Pemuda bernama Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi dipanggilnya ternyata memang tidak ada di dalam sana. Dia bahkan lupa kapan terakhir bisa menemukan pria itu. Sebab ini sudah satu minggu lebih.

"Jadi? Bagaimana dengan tawaranku barusan Nona?"

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Seolah tidak ada yang kebetulan, kedua pemuda itu tiba di dalam bar. Disambut dua gelas martini yang disajikan oleh seorang bartender. Di mana suara dentuman musik menguasai hampir 40 persen dari kenikmatan di dalam bar. Tempat ini sangat berwarna, orang-orang berlomba-lomba menunjukkan penampilan terbaik, beberapa wanita dengan pakaian minim yang bahkan transparan berusaha bergoyang mengikuti musik disko. Sementara beberapa lainnya, turun dan naik ke atas meja pelanggan dengan kaki mengangkang. Mempertontonkan bagian tubuh mereka untuk dinikmati bersama.

Di sini, sebuah kawasan _star bar avenue_ di mana berjejer bar-bar. Aktivitas malam hari yang begitu panas dan pemuda seperti Kai harus bisa bertahan karena dia telah mengikuti langkah Kris yang membawanya kemari.

" _Well,_ sudah sangat lama tidak melihatmu Kris."

Kedua pria itu menoleh dan menemukan sosok seorang pria bertubuh lebih pendek dengan wajah yang terlihat cantik. Menjabat tangan Kris namun tidak melupakan keberadaan Kai. Lirikannya menyadarkan Kris.

"Kai. Dia seorang mahasiswa tingkat akhir, dia juga bekerja paruh waktu di tempat kursusku."

"Baekhyun."

Suaranya mengalun dengan sangat indah saat memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kukira dia selingkuhanmu Kris.".

Kris tertawa mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Sementara Kai hampir saja tersedak minumannya sendiri mendengar kalimat yang meluncur saat pemuda itu berdiri di antara mereka.

"Aku bukan _gay_ sepertimu Baekhyun!"

Sindiran Kris barusan membawa tatapan Kai mengarah pada sosok cantik di dekat mereka ini.

Tapi pemuda itu sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan tuduhan Kris barusan. Yang ada kedua tangannya meraih Kai dan Kris bersamaan.

"Lupakan bagian itu, aku punya bisnis yang membawa kalian kemari. Ikut aku ke atas."

Dia harus berjuang melewati orang-orang yang mendapat pengaruh dari musik disko memabukkan. Menuju anak tangga dan menemukan lantai kedua yang tampak sepi, bahkan tidak ada pegawai yang lewat.

Karpet merah yang meredam langkah kaki mereka, di tambah lampu pijar yang bersinar menambah suasana damai di sana. Hingga Baekhyun melepaskan tangan keduanya saat membuka satu-satunya pintu dengan penyinaran dua lampu pijar di masing-masing sisi.

"Sayang!"

Teriakan Baekhyun membuat alis Kai naik setingkat. Saat itu mereka telah masuk ke dalam ruangan dan Kris segera mendekati Kai.

"Pemilik bar ini adalah kekasihnya."

Ahh, sekarang Kai paham maksud ucapan Kris sebelum dan sesudah ini.

Baekhyun benar-benar seorang _gay_ , dan kekasihnya adalah pemilik bar ini. Bagaimana pemuda cantik itu meluncurkan tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan seorang lelaki yang duduk di atas kursi. Membuat pemuda tinggi yang duduk itu harus melewatkan pekerjaannya demi menyambut sebuah ciuman panas.

"Ehemm!"

Deheman Kris nyatanya tidak berfungsi dengan baik untuk menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

"Kurasa kalian memiliki tamu di sini."

Kali ini suara Kris terdengar lebih keras dan berhasil menarik tubuh Baekhyun menjauh dari kekasihnya sendiri. Diliriknya Kris dan Kai bergantian.

"Maaf. Kita bisa bicara di sofa."

* * *

Setelah Baekhyun memperkenalkan masing-masing di antara mereka untuk mengurangi tingkat kecanggungan yang ada, pemuda itu meninggalkan mereka, mengambil laptop dari atas meja kerja kekasihnya dan segera bergabung kembali.

"Lihatlah ini terlebih dahulu."

Dia menyerahkan beberapa lembar hasil jepretannya. Benar-benar terlihat _professional,_ dengan komposisi yang baik pada _angle_ maupun pencahayaan terhadap objek yang sesungguhnya.

"Aku berencana membuka _gallery_ seni milikku sendiri, dan aku butuh bantuan kalian untuk melengkapi keinginanku "

Dia memutar sebuah video di laptop kemudian memperlihatkan pada Kris dan Kai. Namun sepertinya kekasih Baekhyun tidak terlalu tertarik, atau mungkin karena dia selalu mendengar keinginan kekasihnya ini.

Kris maupun Kai, sedikit mencondongkan tubuh mereka. Memastikan lebih dekat apa yang terjadi di dalam video.

Di mana mereka menyaksikan sebuah _club_ yang menyajikan minuman dan makanan ringan dengan orang-orang menari menikmati irama musik. Tidak hanya itu, sesuatu yang terlihat baru dan begitu menarik perhatian tidak hanya orang-orang di dalam rekaman itu, tapi juga kedua pemuda ini.

Tuk

Baekhyun menghentikan rekaman itu. Tepat berhenti pada tubuh seorang wanita telanjang, atau mungkin setengah telanjang yang sedang dilukis oleh seorang pemuda berkulit putih.

"Bisa kau jelaskan lebih rinci? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti."

Kris menarik tubuhnya untuk bersender, begitupun dengan Kai. Meminta Baekhyun menjelaskan keinginannya.

"Aku sangat menginginkan sebuah seni visual. Bukan sekedar untuk sebuah sensational dan pamer belakang, melainkan kebangkitan seni modern. Jadi aku butuh model dengan tubuh yang bagus, ini adalah sebuah _body painting_ ," dia melirik kekasihnya saat mengeluarkan kalimat terakhir. Seolah seperti sebuah sindiran kepada sang kekasih yang berusaha menahan tawa.

"Tenang saja! Aku tidak akan memaksa kalian telanjang saat di lukis hingga pengambilan gambar. Aku juga menjamin bahan yang digunakan juga sangat aman. Tidak akan ada alergi, iritasi kulit atau semacamnya."

Usaha Baekhyun meyakinkan mereka berdua untuk menerima permintaannya.

"Ahh, sepertinya terjadi kesalahpahaman di sini! Aku berpikir untuk menerima tawaranmu, tapi bukan berarti menjadi model setengah telanjang!"

Kris mengeluarkan suaranya. Dia menggeleng. Oh ayolah, dia seorang pria beristri. Di mana istrinya sedang mengandung dan akan segera melahirkan. _-_ _Untuk itu dia tidak terlalu bisa membantu perihal tempat tinggal Kai._

"Hei! Aku membutuhkan seseorang dengan proporsi tubuh yang sempurna..."

Mungkin sebuah ketegangan akan terjadi saat Baekhyun mengeluarkan pembelaannya

Chanyeol segera menarik tubuh Baekhyun sedikit mundur saat dia ingin mengambil alih pembicaraan di antara mereka.

"Kami hanya membutuhkan satu orang model. Lagipula yang akan menjadi fokus adalah lukisannya, bukan model yang dilukis."

"Tetap saja! Bukankah kau berniat menjadikan ini sebagai potret utama di _gallery_ senimu nanti Baekyhun?" Kris bertanya kembali di mana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk bersamaan.

"Kami berjanji siapapun tidak akan tahu tentang model ini. Hanya membutuhkan bagian yang dilukis."

"Aku akan membayar 40 dolar untuk satu potret! Jika pameran ini sukses aku akan memberikan harga lebih tinggi!"

Tawaran Baekhyun terdengar benar-benar menarik.

"Aku akan mencoba melakukannya!"

Kris baru saja akan memprotes menjadi diam saat mendengar Kai bicara. Di tatapnya pemuda yang lebih muda beberapa tahun itu dengan tatapan bingung, berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang tersenyum senang atas tanggapan Kai.

"Kita tidak akan melakukan percobaan. Jika kau ingin, maka tanda tangan di sini."

Baekhyun mengeluarkan secarik kertas. Berisikan sebuah perjanjian yang menjelaskan tentang privasi model dan juga tanggung jawab masing-masing di antara mereka.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu pameranmu akan sukses?" Sebelum menandatangani Kai kembali bertanya. Membuat Baekhyun tertawa kecil.

"Tentu saja. Karena tidak hanya pekerjaanku yang akan di pamerkan, aku bekerja bersama seseorang dan dia juga yang akan melukismu nanti, tapi maaf dia tidak bisa bersama kita di sini."

"Siapa?" Kris tampak penasaran atas penjelasan Baekhyun barusan. Namun dia bertanya pada Chanyeol.

"Sepupuku sendiri. Dia telah menghasilkan beberapa replika dari karya lukis terkenal yang kebanyakan hilang ataupun rusak."

Tanpa sebuah keraguan Kai menandatangani perjanjian itu setelah melihat keyakinan di wajah Kris. Mengingat penawaran sebelumnya, mungkin nilai yang terbilang kecil bagi Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol untuk membayar tubuh seseorang agar memperlancar keinginan mereka. Namun nilai itu cukup tinggi bagi Kai.

Jika di sana mereka mendapat sebuah kesepakatan, maka keluar dari salah satu gang sempit di pinggiran kota. Seorang pemuda baru saja berlari beberapa ratus meter meninggalkan mobilnya di perempatan jalan.

Ia berhenti, di mana tangan bertopang pada tembok jalanan yang telah berlumut.

Napasnya tersenggal, membawa pandangan mengitari bangunan di sekitar gang.

Dinginnya udara malam tidak menghentikan langkah pemuda itu. Ia keluar dari gang, melewati beberapa pasangan yang berkeliaran di jalan dengan botol bir di tangan serta beberapa wanita penghibur yang menunggu seorang pelanggan.

Tangannya memegang erat tas tabung di punggung, kembali melewati jejeran _sex toys_ yang dijual di toko-toko sepanjang jalan.

Dari pedestrian dia bisa melihat para penari wanita dengan pakaian minim sedang berusaha menjual tubuh mereka untuk dinikmati puluhan orang di dalam salah satu _strip club_.

"Tuan? Kami memiliki _sex toys..."_

"Silahkan menjauh dariku."

Dia menghentikan seorang perempuan berpakaian minim yang mencoba menawarkan _sex toys_ dari dalam took mereka.

Udara dingin seperti memaksa agar langkah kakinya semakin cepat. Setidaknya setelah berjalan beberapa meter keluar dari gang dia berhasil menemukan sebuah bangunan yang cukup tenang dengan pencahayaan minim.

Pemuda itu menghampiri penjaga motel, meminta bantuannya menyewa sebuah kamar untuk digunakan satu malam.

Berhasil mendapatkan kamarnya, bersama penjaga motel dia diantar ke lantai dua. Menemukan para wanita menggunakan bikini dan beberapa begitu transparan di tengah udara dingin malam sedang duduk berjejer di atas sofa panjang sepanjang koridor.

"Silahkan menggunakan kamar ini tuan. Jika..."

"Biarkan aku istirahat dengan tenang."

Sekali lagi dia menolak sebuah tawaran malam ini. Pemuda itu masuk dan mengunci diri di dalam kamar. Dia meletakkan tas tabung ke atas ranjang dan memilih membersihkan diri. Pakaian yang dia gunakan terlihat kotor dengan debu jalanan yang menempel. Setidaknya dia lebih baik dengan pakaian ganti yang disediakan pihak motel.

Lelaki itu merebahkan tubuh di atas ranjang. Menatap sekeliling ruangan dan berakhir pada cermin persegi di langit-langit ruangan yang memperlihatkan dirinya. Dia berdecih sebentar, tempat ini benar-benar memanjakan pelanggan yang ingin berhubungan seks sepanjang waktu. Tersedia beberapa kondom di atas meja dan sebuah cermin di bagian barat yang akan memperlihatkan perlakuan selama melakukan seks.

Dia mencoba mengabaikan fakta jika dirinya berada di tempat ini seorang diri, tangan pemuda itu meraih tas tabung di sebelah tubuhnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana. Beberapa saat dia gunakan kesempatan memperhatikan benda itu.

"Ini luar biasa."

Ia bergumam pelan. Sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah sunggingan.

* * *

 _ **To be Continue...**_

* * *

AN: Hallo dearest!

Welcome to my story! This story completed, but I'll slow update.

Enjoy this story! I poured my heart and soul into it, and i hope you like it.

-Rosie

(Created;180101 ., publish; 180401)


	2. Chapter 2

**MUSE**

Chapter 02

-KaiSoo-

Present by **Ros** é **Bear**

 _Content:_ _BL. Crime. Mention of sex. Hurt Comfort. Anxiety_

* * *

Dia tetap memiliki pesona yang luar biasa, jika seseorang menemukannya di pinggir jalan, barangkali akan sulit mengira umur pemuda berkulit tan seksi yang sekarang berdiri di bawah alat pemberi isyarat lalu lintas menunggu warna lampu berganti agar dia bisa menyeberang menuju halte yang berjarak beberapa meter dari tempatnya saat ini. Arus lalu lintas terkendali, dia keluar jalur _zebra cross_ dan memisahkan diri dari orang kebanyakan. Sebenarnya Ia masih berada di semester akhir sebuah perguruan tinggi.

Kai

Karena masalah keuangan beberapa waktu lalu dia telah mengajukan cuti semester. Tadinya dia pikir harus mengajukan cuti semester lanjutan hingga musim semi mendatang atau memilih mengakhiri hidup.

Tapi sepertinya sebuah penawaran kecil berhasil membuatnya bertahan memilih jalan untuk tetap hidup.

Ia menatap lembar perjanjian yang telah ia tandatangani tadi malam dan tertawa kecil mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi beberapa saat lalu.

Ketika Kai kembali ke tempat sewaannya. Menemui nyonya Jung untuk mencicil biaya sewa, nyatanya perempuan itu telah mengeluarkan satu koper berisikan pakaian serta buku-buku milik Kai.

' _Uang ini bahkan tidak bisa melunasi sewa sebelumnya._ _'_

Tawa pemuda itu begitu ringan mengingat makian yang dia terima pagi ini.

"YAISHHH!"

Ia berteriak kesal, pada akhirnya mengundang beberapa tatapan orang-orang yang telah berada di sekitar. Membuat mereka memilih menggeser posisi agar memiliki jarak yang semakin lebar dengan Kai.

Sekarang Kai sama sekali tidak tahu harus kemana, dia tidak memiliki cukup uang untuk membayar sebuah kamar kecil bahkan untuk satu malam.

Ketika orang-orang telah menaiki bus dan meninggalkan dirinya. Sebuah mobil Marcedes Benz terlihat memarkirkan diri di ujung halte.

* * *

Seorang pria tinggi keluar dari sana. Tidak ada yang Kai pedulikan hingga lelaki itu berdiri di depannya. Seperti seorang malaikat penolong dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Kai? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Tanpa mendongak, Kai membawa tatapannya memperhatikan siapa yang bicara di depannya kini.

"Kita baru bertemu tadi malam."

Oh! Itu adalah Chanyeol. Kekasih dari lelaki _photografer_ berwajah cantik yang tadi malam menawarinya sebuah pekerjaan. Lelaki ini juga memberinya uang bayaran di muka yang kemudian telah ditarik oleh nyonya Jung.

Chanyeol memilih duduk di sebelah Kai. Menghapus jarak, dan itu membuat Kai ingat akan sesuatu. Bajingan di sebelahnya ini adalah seorang _gay._

Secara reflek dia menggeser tempat duduk membuat Chanyeol tertawa.

"Apa kau berpikir aku menyukaimu?"

Matanya mendelik menatap Chanyeol.

Tangan Chanyeol bersembunyi di kedua kantung celananya, pria itu menyilangkan kaki membuat jarak yang lebih lebar lagi. Tatapannya lurus ke depan.

"Kris pasti sudah mengatakannya. Aku memang seorang _gay_ , tapi kau harus tahu jika kami begitu setia pada pasangan. Banyak hal sulit yang terus kami lalui bersama, tidak mudah untuk melirik orang lain Kai. Aku tidak tertarik padamu, selama kekasihku masih hidup."

Mereka hening beberapa saat.

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan seorang diri di sini? Dengan satu koper?"

Ia membawa tubuhnya condok ke depan agar bisa menoleh ke samping Kai. Memperhatikan sebuah koper gelap berdiri menemani pemuda tan ini.

"Hahh!" Helaan napas berat Kai keluar.

 **Tap!**

Ia memilih membawa tubuhnya berdiri. Membuat Chanyeol memandang kebingungan.

"Aku baru saja diusir dan kini harus mencari tempat tinggal baru."

Mata Chanyeol melebar mendengar pengakuan Kai.

"Apa kau mencari tempat tinggal baru? Bagaimana jika kutemani? Aku tidak memiliki pekerjaan bahkan sekedar teman mengobrol pagi ini."

Tangan Kai berhenti saat memegang kopernya. Dia berbalik badan kemudian menggeleng.

"Aku harus mencari tempat tinggal yang bisa menampungku dengan gratis, karena aku tidak memiliki cukup uang."

Suaranya kali ini terdengar pelan, sekedar untuk tidak mengganggu dua orang asing yang baru saja tiba di dekat mereka.

Chanyeol terdiam mendengar pengakuan Kai, tapi dia segera berdiri. Menarik paksa pemuda itu agar masuk ke dalam mobil.

Dia segera melaju.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tenanglah! Aku tidak akan melakukan hal jahat padamu Kai. Bukankah kau ingin tempat tinggal gratis? Aku memiliki tawaran lain kepadamu."

Hanya beberapa menit saja yang mereka butuhkan. Kai yang tenang namun memiliki tatapan tajam tidak melepaskan pergerakan Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu kini membawanya ke sebuah bangunan apartemen, jauh dari kata sederhana, - _Ini sangat mewah_. Mungkin seperti inilah kehidupan orang-orang sekelas Chanyeol.

Apartemen itu dibangun bertingkat-tingkat, hingga Kai tidak ingin menghitung ada berapa lantai hunian yang tersedia. Yang pasti bangunan ini menunjukkan bagaimana gaya hidup masyarakat modern.

Lantai dasar yang mereka lewati dipenuhi oleh beberapa fasilitas penunjang mulai dari minimarket, pusat kebugaran, binatu dan masih banyak lagi.

Kemudian dia sadar telah tiba di lantai ke sebelas saat menatap di mana lift berhenti.

Chanyeol lebih dulu melangkah, membuat Kai menyaksikan pemandangan pertama yang begitu sepi.

Melihat jarak satu pintu ke pintu lain menyadarkan Kai jika hunian ini cukup besar.

"Kau bisa masuk."

Dia terdiam ketika tiba di depan sebuah pintu.

"Apa ini tempat tinggalmu?"

Sekali lagi tawa Chanyeol meluncur.

"Bukan. Aku masih tinggal bersama orang tuaku. Ini milik _hmmm_ katakan dia sepupuku."

Dia kurang memberi penjelasan. Memilih masuk lebih dulu dan membiarkan Kai melangkah pelan.

Meneliti ruangan sempit yang terhubung dengan pintu kedua. Menunjukkan tingkat keamanan dari pelayanan pada bangunan ini. Ia melepaskan sepatu dan berganti dengan sandal, _-_ _mengikuti cara Chanyeol._

Ruangan pertama yang sesungguhnya menyajikan kesan yang begitu rapi dan luas. Kai sangat yakin barang-barang yang dipajang memiliki harga tinggi. Ia memastikan jika pemilik hunian ini adalah orang dengan penghasilan menakjubkan.

"Apa dia yang akan melukis di tubuhku?"

Sebuah pertanyaan melesat keluar karena rasa penasaran.

Seperti rumahnya sendiri. Chanyeol merebahkan tubuh di atas sofa putih sembari tangannya menyalakan televisi.

"Tentu saja. _Ahh_ kemana anak itu? Kenapa dia belum juga kembali?"

Untuk pertanyaan satu ini, Kai tidak mengerti harus memberi jawaban bagaimana. Di dalam pikirannya, pria tan itu sangat penasaran dengan sosok pria yang dipertanyakan Chanyeol.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?" Chanyeol bergumam pelan.

"Kyungsoo _oppa_! Kau sudah... Yakk bajingan! Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat kekasihku?"

Saat itu seorang wanita muncul dari balik pintu yang memang tidak terkunci. Dia menatap pada Kai yang berdiri terkejut akan kehadiran wanita itu.

Chanyeol yang menyadari seseorang baru saja masuk membalik tubuhnya.

Kai pikir sepertinya mereka saling mengenal atau setidaknya pernah bertemu.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya apa yang kau lakukan di sini dengan hanya mengenakan..." Chanyeol memberi jeda lal tersenyum kecil, " _bathrobe_ kebesaran! Apa ini _style_ terbarumu Aako?"

Wanita itu bersedekap tangan, mengabaikan Chanyeol dan bergantian memandang Kai.

"Apa ini kekasih barumu? Kupikir kau sangat mencintai pria cerewet itu."

Tatapan wanita itu membuat Kai memutar bola matanya bosan. Kenapa orang-orang ini memiliki pikiran yang sama tentang dirinya. Tentang dirinya adalah _gay._

"Sebaiknya kau jaga ucapan sebelum tubuh telanjangmu menghiasi koran yang selalu dibaca Ayahmu setiap pagi."

Chanyeol berjalan dari tempatnya, mendorong wanita yang hanya mengenakan baju handuk itu keluar kembali dari dalam hunian.

"Aku harus menunggu Kyungsoo _oppa_! Dia harus mengganti kode aksesnya dan kau tidak boleh masuk, jangan mempengaruhinya dasar lelaki _gay!"_

Brak!

Teriakan terakhir berakhir dengan suara pintu tertutup kemudian dikunci dari dalam.

"Dia benar-benar berisik. Kenapa Kyungsoo tidak segera memutuskannya!?"

Tidak bisa dipungkiri jika Kai sedikit _shock_ atas kejadian barusan. Bagaimana Chanyeol bisa bersikap cukup kasar pada seorang wanita, - _terlepas dari penampilan wanita itu._

"Maaf atas kejadian barusan. Sekarang kau bisa meletakkan kopermu di dalam kamar, aku akan memesan sebuah lemari kecil untukmu."

Detik itu perut Kai berbunyi. Dia terdiam, tepatnya keduanya menjadi terdiam.

"Apa kau lapar? Tunggulah sebentar. Kira-kira apa yang bisa kita makan di sini?"

Dia melangkah melewati Kai, berjalan ke balik pintu. Kai pikir Chanyeol menuju ke sebuah dapur.

Lelaki itu, sangat berbeda dengan tadi malam. Di mana dia tidak banyak bicara kemudian menjadi sangat cerewet pagi ini.

Tapi Kai tidak terlalu pusing, tempat tinggal gratis? Makanan gratis?

Terdengar baik untuk beberapa waktu hingga dia meluruskan jalan hidupnya kembali.

"Tidak ada apa-apa di kulkasnya. Aku akan ke minimarket di bawah. Kau bisa bersantai atau mungkin membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu. Kamar mandi ada di dalam kamar tidur itu."

Tanpa sungkan dia menunjuk sebuah pintu. Membawa arah pandangan Kai menatap Chanyeol bingung.

Dia akan meninggalkan Kai?

Bagaimana jika Kai melakukan hal buruk sementara dia pergi ke lantai bawah?

"Apartemen ini memiliki tingkat keamanan yang tinggi. Aku percaya kau tidak akan melakukan hal buruk."

Seolah membaca pikiran Kai, dia benar-benar pergi setelah memastikan sesuatu melalui intercom. Sepertinya memastikan wanita bernama Aako itu tidak ada lagi.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Dia segera pergi untuk mendapatkan ketenangan. Keluar dari bangunan yang di mana kelompok orang-orang di lokasi ini berkeliaran pada malam hari.

Pemuda bersurai gelap itu mengeratkan jaket kulit yang dia pakai. Keluar dari tempat yang membuatnya beristirahat dalam waktu satu malam. Ia berjalan, menemui penjaga bangunan dan meminta panggilan untuk sebuah layanan antar.

Ia meninggalkan bangunan itu, tepatnya lokasi itu dengan sebuah taksi.

"Tuan, kita akan kemana?"

Supir taksi bertanya tanpa menoleh. Menarik perhatian pemuda itu kemudian dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku jaketnya.

"Ke sini."

Sudah berapa lama pemuda itu tidak menyalakan ponselnya, sekalinya menyala ia mendapat dering dari ponsel itu bahkan mengusik supir taksi. Bagaimana tidak, ratusan pesan segera melesak masuk dalam hitungan detik.

"Baek! Aku segera kembali. Kita bisa bertemu siang ini?"

 _'Ya kyungsoo! Kemana saja kau beberapa hari ini?_ _Satu minggu? Ahh bahkan aku lupa kapan terakhir melihatmu.'_

"Ah Maaf. Liburan."

 _'Kita tidak bisa bertemu siang ini. Aku harus segera pergi ke suatu tempat. Bagaimana jika nanti malam? Oh ya Kyung, aku sudah menemukan model untuk_ body painting _itu.'_

"Oh." Dia menjawab singkat, sebuah jawaban yang tidak sepenuhnya memberi penjelasan.

"Baguslah kau menemukan lebih cepat. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa nanti malam."

Panggilannya berakhir kemudian dia mematikan kembali ponselnya tanpa membaca semua pesan yang telah masuk.

Kyungsoo

Dia memiliki satu jam perjalanan untuk sampai ke atas ranjang pribadi dan beristirahat hingga malam hari.

Keramaian yang dia temukan saat memasuki bangunan tempatnya tinggal membuat napas berat pemuda bermata bulat itu meluncur. Tapi suasana itu tidak membuatnya berhenti melangkah, yang ada semakin cepat. Dia menemui bagian pelayanan untuk bertanya surat yang masuk. Sepertinya pemuda itu mendapat beberapa surat. Dengan segera dia menuju _lift_ sembari membuka satu persatu surat yang masuk. Namun sepertinya tidak ada yang begitu penting.

 **Degh**

Langkahnya terhenti beberapa detik saat memasuki apartemen miliknya. Mungkin dia terlihat tenang, tapi nyatanya jantung pemuda itu berdetak cepat.

Diletakkannya tas tabung di atas sofa dengan pelan kemudian melangkah menuju kamar.

Tingkat kewaspadaan Kyungsoo muncul, bahkan tangan lelaki itu siap dengan sebuah benda tumpul.

Tidak mungkin kekasihnya masuk kemari, wanita itu tidak mengetahui kode akses apartemennya. Sementara satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui kode akses apartemennya adalah Baekhyun. Tapi bukankah pemuda itu sebelumnya berkata tidak bisa bertemu dalam waktu dekat hingga nanti malam.

Tiba-tiba saja dia memikirkan sesuatu.

 _"Ah! Mereka menemukan tempat tinggalku!?"_

Jika hanya masalah biasa, dia bisa saja keluar dengan diam kemudian memanggil pihak keamanaan apartemen. Namun terlalu beresiko nantinya.

Ia putuskan membawa langkah kaki semakin mendekat. Memasuki kamar, mendapati suara keran air dari dalam kamar mandi.

 **Bugh**

Satu hantaman kuat, begitu telak mengenai wajah seseorang tepat setelah pintu kamar mandi terbuka.

"Siapa kau!? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini!?"

 **Bugh**

Satu pukulan kembali membuat korban kali ini meringis dan mengalami pening luar biasa.

Kakinya memang tidak begitu tinggi, tapi setidaknya Kyungsoo bisa memiliki posisi mengintimidasi dengan berdiri di hadapan seorang pria asing yang tergeletak menghantam dasar kamar mandi setelah tubuhnya menghantam pintu. Tubuh Kyungsoo condong ke depan, meraih kaos polos yang dikenakan seorang pria di hadapannya kini.

"Katakan padaku siapa yang memerintahmu masuk kemari?"

 **Bugh**

Belum sempat dia mereda rasa pening atas pukulan sebelumnya, sebuah hantaman kembali menyerang.

"Argh!" Pemuda ia memejamkan mata erat, bukan hanya pening tapi kini dia juga merasa pandangannya mengabur.

"Arghh!" Erangannya terdengar lebih kuat berusaha menahan kesadaran.

"Ya! Kyungsoo! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kai?"

Detik itu sosok Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamar dan menyingkirkan tubuh Kyungsoo dari atas Kai. Sebelumnya Chanyeol mendengar suara dentuman keras ketika melangkah masuk, dan yang dia temukan kemudian adalah Kyungsoo baru saja memukul Kai.

Pemuda yang kini berusaha menahan kesadaran.

"Kai! Bertahanlah."

Tepukan pelan Chanyeol pada pipi pemuda itu tidak bertahan lama. Kai kehilangan kesadaran membuat keduanya kini menjadi panik.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Ketika Chanyeol menjelaskan kepada Kyungsoo alasan kenapa Kai berada di apartemennya adalah karena pria tinggi ini yang membawanya.

Mereka duduk di sofa ruang tamu, membiarkan Kai beristirahat di ranjang karena pria itu pingsan. Ketika dokter memeriksa ia menjelaskan Kai pingsan bukan karena pukulan Kyungsoo saja, tapi karena dia kelaparan. Pukulan Kyungsoo hanya memeperburuk situasi.

Namun penjelasan lain dari Chanyeol membuatnya berteriak hingga ingin memukul pria tinggi itu.

"Ku-kurasa kau tidak bisa marah padaku Kyung! Baekhyun yang membuat perjanjiannya."

Mereka diam beberapa saat dengan posisi Chanyeol yang waspada akan amarah Kyungsoo.

"Kau tahu bagaimana jika Baekhyun tidak mendapatkan keinginannya, dia bisa lepas kendali Kyung. Bagaimana jika dia meninggalkan aku?"

Yang pada akhirnya membuat Kyungsoo melepaskan Chanyeol. Dia duduk di sofa tunggal, membersihkan pikiran atas semua tindakan yang dilakukan dua orang terdekatnya.

"Dan kau membawanya kemari untuk tinggal bersamaku?" Dengan mata bulatnya, Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol. Pria itu mengangguk cepat.

"Kau ingin aku menggali lubang untuk kuburanmu?"

Sekali lagi Chanyeol mengangguk. Tapi kemudian saat dia menyadari perkataan Kyungsoo membuatnya menggeleng cepat.

"Bukan begitu! Aku tidak bermaksud apapun. Hanya..."

Jika bicara langsung dengan Kyungsoo, dia harus memikirkan dengan benar arti ucapannya. Daripada merangkai kata, dia menarik tangan Kyungsoo memaksa pemuda yang lebih pendek itu untuk berdiri. Membawanya kembali ke kamar di mana Kai terbaring di atas ranjang.

"Aku akan menemui Baekhyun. Sebaiknya kau rawat korbanmu sendiri."

"Yakk!"

Dia berteriak kencang sayangnya tepisan tangan Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan keberadaan Chanyeol, pria itu melarikan diri dengan cepat.

Ini sangat kejam untuk Kyungsoo, bagaimana Chanyeol bisa meninggalkannya dengan seorang pria asing?

Ketika dia berusaha menghilangkan jejak, dia diminta untuk keluar dari _comfort zone._

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Musim dingin sedang berlangsung. Dia tidak melakukan pekerjaan kotor, _-t_ _api dia terlibat di dalamnya._

Kyungsoo membuka pintu apartemen setelah melihat siapa yang bertamu sesiang ini saat dia baru akan pergi beristirahat.

Dia tersenyum dengan tangan yang menahan sosok wanita cantik itu untuk tidak memeluknya.

"Tubuhku sedikit kotor, dan kau tidak bisa masuk ketika aku harus bekerja."

Percayalah. Dia telah berbohong. Bagaimana bisa mengatakan tubuhnya kotor ketika baru membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian bersih? Tapi tatapan mengalah dari wanita itu menjelaskan seakan dia sudah biasa diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Aku merindukanmu. Bagaimana kau bisa pergi berminggu-minggu tanpa kabar?"

Aako.

Wanita itu yang telah datang kemarin malam dan bertemu Chanyeol serta Kai pagi ini.

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya, pandangannya menatap leher Aako membuat wanita itu reflek menutup area leher.

"Aku benar-benar memiliki pekerjaan. Kau bisa berkencan denganku beberapa hari lagi."

 _Chup_

Dia mencium bibir itu singkat, tidak bertahan lama sekalipun wanita itu mencoba menahan kepalanya.

"Sampai jumpa."

 **Blam**

Dalam menit yang sama pintu tertutup. Begitupun dengan pintu masuk ke ruangan.

Dia berhenti sebentar untuk mengehela napas. Mengabaikan teriakan Aako yang mengatakan jika ayahnya ingin bertemu.

Kyungsoo ingin kembali ke kamar agar bisa tidur di ranjang, tapi Kai belum terbangun hingga siang ini. Tidak mungkin dia mendekati pria itu. Kyungsoo tidak ingin. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa menghindar.

Pada akhirnya Kyungsoo duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan memangku baskom berisikan air dingin dengan handuk putih bersih yang kini perlahan mengompres wajah Kai, pria yang menjadi korban kekerasannya pagi ini.

Sudah begitu lama, ahh bukankah sangat lama untuk Kyungsoo tidak memiliki teman di apartemennya. Memandangi wajah tertidur Kai tanpa sadar membuat pria ini tersenyum kecil.

Semua menjadi sulit dijelaskan ketika dia memilih diam menunggu Kai meraih kesadaran sendiri. Gerakan kecil pada tangan lelaki tan itu membuatnya menarik handuk dari wajah Kai kemudian bergeser membawa baskom berisikan air dingin.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Dia melayangkan pertanyaan ketika mata Kai bahkan belum terbuka sepenuhnya.

Secara reflek membawa pria tan dengan segera sadar dan menarik diri pada kepala ranjang.

Kepalanya masih merasa pening akibat pukulan Kyungsoo, tapi tidak begitu parah ketika pria bermata bulat yang kini menatapnya menyadarkan Kai jika dia telah mengompres dirinya.

"Chanyeol sudah menjelaskan padaku."

Ia letakkan baskom berisikan air dan tanpa kembali duduk di pinggir ranjang, dia menyerahkan handuk dingin itu agar Kai mengompres diri sendiri.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mengizinkan sembarang orang masuk apalagi tinggal di sini. Jika kontrak kerjamu dengan Baekhyun sudah berakhir, kuharap kau segera menemukan tempat tinggal lain."

Ya Tuhan. Jika saja Kai tidak sedang membutuhkan tempat tinggal seperti ini, dia pasti sudah melangkah pergi.

Sementara kata-kata itu telah menerobos pendengaran Kai, Kyungsoo berbalik badan tanpa peduli Kai memandang kebingungan.

Pria tan itu. Turun dari ranjang kemudian mengekor pada Kyungsoo yang berjalan keluar, dengan masih menempelkan handuk dingin pada pelipisnya yang terkena pukulan Kyungsoo. Sementara tangan kiri memegang perut yang terasa lapar dan sakit bersamaan.

Hanya saja, pandangan Kai tidak lepas dari gerakan kecil pada tangan Kyungsoo. Tangan yang telah memukulnya. Ah! Sudah berapa lama dia tidak sadarkan diri? Kai melirik jam dinding yang terpanjang di bagian atas dekat jendela menuju beranda.

"Duduklah di sana, kau akan segera mendapatkan makananmu."

Setelah mengikuti arah telunjuk Kyungsoo, dia mendapatkan tempatnya. Duduk dengan tenang untuk menghirup aroma roti segar yang sedang disajikan Kyungsoo.

"Do Kyungsoo. Silahkan lakukan apa yang kau sukai, tapi tahan diri untuk membukakan pintu pada sembarang orang. Taruh piring kotor di wastafel, aku akan mencucinya nanti."

Kyungsoo melewati Kai setelah meletakkan piring berisi roti lapis dan teh manis. Ia keluar dari dapur dan Kai tidak mendengar suara televisi yang sebelumnya menyala.

Sekarang dia merasakan kelaparan yang sesungguhnya, sajian Kyungsoo yang sederhana terbukti membuatnya bernafsu untuk menghabiskan dalam waktu singkat.

Dia memiliki banyak waktu yang seharusnya bisa digunakan dengan baik, pria itu berjalan keluar dapur. Untuk pertama kali sejak memasuki apartemen ini, Kai melihat tirai di hembus angin karena jendela di beranda yang terbuka.

Dari balik tirai dia bisa melihat pemandangan Kota, cakrawala luas di mana gedung-gedung berusaha mencapai langit.

"Arghhh!"

Ia terkejut atas sebuah ringisan yang berasal dari kamar.

Kai tahu siapa dirinya, tapi ringisan itu memaksa kakinya untuk melangkah. Menemukan Kyungsoo duduk di ranjang sedang mengompresnya lengannya sendiri.

Ahh, sepertinya dia melukai Kai dan tanpa sadar juga melukai dirinya.

Manusia itu memiliki kehidupan yang rumit, Kai pikir memang benar seperti itu. Tapi melakukan hal baik terdengar lebih indah.

"Jika kau tidak keberatan, aku bisa membantu."

Kyungsoo menoleh melihat Kai berjalan mendekat. Mengambil alih plester dari tangannya.

Dia mengangguk memberikan ucapan terima kasih, - _berusaha tenang._

Tapi saat dia akan berbaring untuk beristirahat, Kyungsoo dikejutkan oleh gerakan tangan Kai yang mengangkat satu kakinya.

 **Brugh**

"A-apa yang mau kau kakukan!?"

Ia berteriak kencang. Tubuhnya terjatuh di atas ranjang dengan kedua tangan berusaha menopang. Kyungsoo berbalik dan melihat apa yang Kai lakukan pada kakinya.

Pria itu melipat jeans panjang yang Kyungsoo kenakan.

Kai tidak tahu apa yang telah menimpa Kyungsoo. Tapi saat dia melihat lebam di kaki Kyungsoo, ia berasumsi pria ini memiliki luka lain. Tanpa banyak kata dia juga membuka pakaian Kyungsoo dengan sedikit memaksa.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau mendapatkan luka sebanyak ini sementara wajahmu tidak terluka sedikitpun."

Walaupun ingin menolak sentuhan Kai, pria bermata bulat itu memilih memalingkan wajah membiarkan Kai kini mengompres punggungnya.

* * *

Tidak banyak yang dia ketahui, Kai bukanlah lelaki yang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain. Apalagi baru ditemui, dia melakukan begitu saja. Seperti membalas budi atas kebaikan Kyungsoo menerimanya dan memberi makan.

Setelah merasa selesai dengan tugasnya. Kai benar-benar baru menyadari jika Kyungsoo tertidur dengan posisi miring ke kanan membelakangi Kai. Perlahan Ia mengangkat tangan kanan Kyungsoo untuk meletakkan bantal di sana. Begitu juga pada bagian kaki untuk mengurangi penekanan pada otot pinggang.

Baru saja dia akan beranjak, tapi tubuhnya tertarik kembali. Merasakan jemari Kyungsoo menarik kaos yang Kai gunakan.

' _Please,,,, don't leave me alone._ _'_

Dia pikir Kyungsoo mengigau saat mengeluarkan kata itu.

Dadanya merasakan lilitan rasa sakit, tidak seperti yang Kai bayangkan. Kyungsoo yang tinggal di tempat mewah, memiliki kekasih cantik, dua orang terdekat yang cerewet serta pekerjaan yang hebat ternyata merasakan kesepian.

* * *

 **To be Continue...**

* * *

AN: Maaf,,, ini akan lama karena ehemmm mari selesaikan satu persatu cerita yang ada.

-Rosie

(Created;180103 ., publish; 1805025)


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Hallo! Ini adalah versi MUSE chapter 3 full. Aku harap kalian menikmati cerita ini tidak hanya sebagai sebuah fanfiction KaiSoo. Beritahu aku jika kalian mengalami masalah dalam pemahaman.

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah membaca dari awal, juga untuk yang baru menemukan cerita ini. Cerita ini mengandung unsur dewasa yang mungkin membuat sebagian orang tidak menyukainya. Diusahakan update setiap bulan ^^

* * *

 **MUSE**

Chapter 03

-KaiSoo-

Present by **Ros** é **Bear**

 _Content:_ _BL. Crime. Mention of sex. Hurt Comfort. Anxiety_

 _Created: 170107_

 _Publish: 180923_

* * *

Keadaan sore itu seperti separuh zona yang tidak memiliki situasi. Memikirkan banyak hal tentang perjalanan hidup, bukan tentang dirinya, lebih tepat tentang pria bersurai hitam yang masih tidur tertelungkup sementara tangannya menggenggam jemari Kai.

Udara dingin menjelang malam menerobos membuat tirai melambai dengan gerakan pelan. Entah sudah berapa lama Kai duduk menemani Kyungsoo tidur.

Tidak pernah dia merasakan perasaan khusus seperti ini. Mungkin bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun telah mengubah bentuk perasaannya dan perasaan itu ingin meluap kepada Kyungsoo?

"Eunghhh!"

Lenguhan Kyungsoo mengejutkan Kai. Tidak hanya itu, jemari Kai memegang kejantaannya sendiri yang terlihat separuh terbangun.

Di dalam otaknya terdapat kabut cukup tebal, mengeluarkan bayangan dirinya berciuman dengan bibir hati yang kini setengah terbuka. Membuat daerah selangkangannya semakin panas.

"Oh Kim Jongin!"

Dia menggeleng cepat menyadarkan diri. Melepaskan genggaman Kyungsoo paksa kemudian berlari ke kamar mandi.

Ini keadaan yang sangat mendesak di mana dia membutuhkan _comfort zone_ , di dalam kamar mandi dia kembali membayangkan diri mengulangi bayangan yang sebelumnya. Menjadi lebih buruk ketika tubuh telanjang Kyungsoo yang muncul sebagai sebuah imajinasi.

Kai tidak tahu pasti apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan, tapi saat mengeluarkan desahan itu dia berharap tidak menarik perhatian Kyungsoo.

 **Knock**

 **knock**

Atau mungkin dia telah salah, ketukan pada pintu membuat jantungnya ingin melompat keluar.

"Apa kau yang di dalam?"

Dia bahkan menahan napas cukup lama.

"Kai?"

Sepertinya Kyungsoo bukanlah pria yang sabar. Dia memanggil nama pemuda itu, Kai sangat yakin jika sebelumnya Chanyeol sudah menjelaskan kepada Kyungsoo saat dia pingsan pagi ini.

Karena gugup dan khawatir dia putuskan untuk menjawab.

"Ya! T-tunggulah sebentar." Bahkan membuat kalimatnya terdengar tidak begitu sempurna.

Tapi kemudian Kai tidak mendengar suara bantahan apapun. Dia menghentikan semua kegilaan sore itu, berkali-kali mengusap wajah dengan air di keran. Pria itu menarik napas dalam sebelum tangannya memutar knop pintu.

 **Degh**

"A-apa yang k-kau lakukan?"

Dia menjadi gugup, bahkan tubuhnya terpundur kembali ke dalam kamar mandi saat menemukan Kyungsoo berdiri di depan pintu dengan bersedekap tangan. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Kai bisa tahu jika sebagai lelaki Kyungsoo memiliki ukuran tubuh yang benar-benar lebih pendek darinya. Rambut lebat berwarna hitam, terlihat tidak pernah menyentuh pewarna, sepasang mata bulat yang menatapnya tajam. Ohh semakin ke bawah dia menemukan bibir hati Kyungsoo, terkatup membuat ekspresinya menjadi begitu datar. Satu kata, manis. Sebagai seorang lelaki Kai terkejut mendapatkan fakta jika dia tidak bisa memalingkan pandangan dari Kyungsoo.

"Menyingkirlah! Aku ingin menggunakannya!"

"O-owgh!"

Sudut bibir Kai tertarik membentuk senyum, namun semakin lama semakin lebar. Senyumnya menjadi begitu tulus.

"Maafkan aku tuan Do."

Pria bermata bulat itu memalingkan wajah sembari menghela napas berat. Saat Kai bergeser keluar dia segera melangkah masuk.

"Kyungsooo."

Blam

Kai berkedip beberapa kali. Dia tidak terlalu yakin, tapi sepertinya Kyungsoo meminta untuk memanggil nama kecilnya. Sesaat dia menjadi begitu gembira, tanpa sadar bayangan sebelumnya melintas kembali.

 _'Aku tertarik padanya?'_

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Pintu apartemen Kyungsoo terbuka sebelum jam delapan malam. Kai yang terkejut bangkit dari sofa di mana dia telah duduk berdua dalam diam bersama Kyungsoo.

"Hallo!"

Sapaan pertama membuat pria tan itu tersenyum kaku. Itu adalah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah kembali? Hai! Senang melihatmu masih di sini Kai."

Pria cantik itu juga menyapa Kai.

Kyungsoo melangkah melewati Kai, mengabaikan sapaan Baekhyun menuju ke balik pintu apartemen.

Ketiganya saling menatap kebingungan dengan apa yang pemuda itu lakukan. Pada pintu utama masuk rumah yang terbuka, mereka bisa melihat Kyungsoo melakukan sesuatu pada kode akses pintu. Terdengar suara _bippp_ beberapa kali dan pria itu kemudian selesai.

"Lain kali kau harus menekan bel apartemenku."

Tidak ada kata yang bisa mereka ucapkan. Bahkan bibir tipis Baekhyun terbuka sedikit mendengar kalimat pendek Kyungsoo. Pria itu ternyata telah mengganti kode akses pintu hunian agar kedua orang ini tidak masuk sembarangan. Itulah yang dia lakukan pada benda berbahan _zonk alloy_ berkulitas tinggi itu.

Pengalaman, keseriusan dan yang mereka butuhkan sekarang adalah eskperimentasi. Mengabaikan bagaimana Kyungsoo telah melarang mereka bertindak tidak sopan terhadap huniannya, mereka mulai membicarakan tentang tujuan kenapa harus berkumpul.

Ada banyak hal yang mereka bicarakan, terutama tentang rencana selama satu minggu ke depan. Di mana Kyungsoo masih memprotes kenapa Kai harus menjadi modelnya. Jadi dia menerima kedatangan pria ini, walau dalam hatinya sepanjang hari memprotes keputusan Baekhyun. Dia diam saja sepanjang sore adalah untuk menunggu kedatangan kedua orang ini.

Dan sekarang mereka berdebat atau tepatnya hanya dua orang itu saja, antara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Mempertahankan prinsip mereka masing-masing, sementara Kai dan Chanyeol hanya bisa membuat jarak dari pertikaian itu.

 _"Come on Kyungsoo!_ Aku sudah membayar Kai dan lelaki ini bahkan sudah menggunakan uang awal yang kuberikan, lagipula tubuh pria memiliki media yang lebih lebar dari wanita."

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Tapi kau bisa melakukannya!"

"Jangan gegabah Baekhyun! Kalian tahu masalahku! Kalau kau tidak mau menggantinya, kau bisa mencari orang lain!"

"A-apa? Jadi kau memilih meninggalkan proyek ini daripada melawan ketakutanmu?"

Perdebatan mereka telah berlangsung cukup lama, berakhir dengan tidak ada jawaban apapun dari Kyungsoo tentang pendapat terakhir Baekhyun. Pemuda itu memilih bersidekap tangan dan memalingkan wajahnya.

Mengabaikan bagaimana dua orang yang duduk di hadapannya serta Kai yang duduk di sebelah. Kebingungan Kai terlukis jelas di wajahnya, mungkin dia tidak peduli tapi kemudian Chanyeol menepuk pahanya, menghentakkan kaki lalu berdiri.

"Kau bisa mulai memperhatikan model yang akan menjadi media lukismu Kyungsoo. Jika tidak berhasil, kau bisa meminta jasa fotografi Baekhyun."

Pemuda itu mengabaikan ucapan Chanyeol, membiarkan pria tinggi itu menarik pergelangan tangan kekasihnya agar keluar dari sini.

Hanya berjarak satu meter Kai menyusul berdiri untuk mengantar keduanya.

"Kai?"

Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol berhenti dan berbalik badan. Panggilannya kepada pemuda itu juga dilirik Kyungsoo.

"Kau ingat wanita tadi pagi? Dia bukan wanita baik-baik, jangan mendekatinya. Dan..."

Chanyeol mengintip Kyungsoo yang masih bertahan di sofa dengan posisi bersedekap tangan melalui punggung Kai.

"Sampai jumpa besok siang. Kurasa kita akan mempergunakan bantuan fotografi untuk tahap awal pekerjaan ini."

Kai mengangguk mencoba memahami maksud Chanyeol. Dia menutup pintu ketika dua orang itu berada di luar. Setengah ragu dia tidak ingin kembali berada di sofa bersama Kyungsoo. Kondisi pria itu terlihat tidak terlalu baik, dan Kai bukan pria yang tidak tahu diri.

Tapi ketika Kyungsoo berdiri dan berjalan ke kamar dia bernapas sedikit lega. Nyatanya sofa panjang itu tidak akan bisa menampung panjang tubuhnya, tanpa bantal dan selimut, tapi bagaimanapun hunian ini lebih baik.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Udara dingin malam berhasil mengusik ketenangan Kai, ia terbangun di sepertiga malam kemudian mengalami kesulitan untuk tidur. Kai sudah mencoba dengan membaca buku yang selalu berulang. Duduk diam dengan pikiran tidak tenang, begitupun yang terjadi pada tubuh. Dia tidak bisa menahan lebih lama dari ini. Pria itu beranjak dari atas sofa, membuka pintu kamar Kyungsoo sepelan mungkin. Menemukan cahaya terang karena lampu tidak di matikan, ia melangkah begitu hati-hati.

Cklek

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Sebelum masuk Kai sempat mengintip apakah Kyungsoo terganggu atau tidak, tapi sepertinya tidak untuk rasa penasaran Kai.

Dia keluar dan seharusnya segera melangkah keluar kamar, tapi tanpa sadar kaki Kai mendekati ranjang Kyungsoo. Memperhatikan tubuh pria itu di balut setengah selimut. Kyungsoo tidak mendengkur, napasnya mengalun dengan teratur.

"Kyungsoo, kau harus tahu jika aku membutuhkan pekerjaan itu. Aku harap tidak ada protes lagi."

Ia berkata sembari tangannya menarik selimut hingga ke bawah dagu Kyungsoo. Membuat pemuda itu menggeliat kecil dalam kehangatan.

 _"Dingin~"_

Kai terkejut dengan gumaman Kyungsoo barusan. Tangannya keluar dan mendapatkan jemari Kai, sekali lagi dia memeluk jemari Kai. Memaksa pemuda itu duduk di lantai, ia menepuk punggung tangan Kyungsoo pelan.

"Kau membutuhkan teman bicara? Makanya kau tidak bisa mengusirku?"

Asumsinya keluar, ia tersenyum kecil dengan tindakan Kyungsoo yang dia pikirkan.

 _Degh_

Kai terkejut saat Kyungsoo membalik tubuhnya ke samping. Wajah damai dengan sepasang mata yang tertutup, bibir hati sedikit terbuka. Kai sudah memperingatkan dirinya, jadi dia memilih membalik badan, bersender di ranjang dengan tangan masih di dalam pelukan Kyungsoo.

Pria itu tertidur karena rasa lelah dan hangat yang dia dapatkan.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Pagi itu, Kai tidak tahu jika tindakannya tadi malam membuat Kyungsoo menghindar, Kyungsoo terbangun lebih dulu. Mengejutkan Kai dengan suara pintu kamar mandi yang dibanting kuat.

Pusing membuatnya menggelengkan kepala, jadi Kai tidak memprotes jika Kyungsoo marah. Tapi dia akan memberikan penjelasan jika pemuda itu mengeluarkan amarah, nyatanya Kyungsooo memilih diam. Menyiapkan sarapan sendiri dan menyalakan televisi. Dia duduk bersila di atas sofa dengan semangkuk sereal di pangkuan.

Jujur saja, Kai berterima kasih Kyungsoo tidak mengusirnya. Jadi dia memilih membersihkan diri dan berniat melangkah keluar. Menemui Kris mungkin bisa memberinya makan, setelah itu dia akan mencari pekerjaan harian di mana Kai bisa mendapatkan uang setiap harinya walau dengan jumlah kecil sampai teguran Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu.

"Sebaiknya kau makan terlebih dahulu baru pergi ke studioku."

"Apa?"

Kai bertanya hanya untuk memastikan. Tatatapan tajam Kyungsoo menyatakan dia tidak ingin mengulangi ucapan barusan. Jadi daripada memaksa sebuah reka ulang, Kai memilih tersenyum. Kyungsoo mengalah atas perdebatan dengan Baekhyun tadi malam?

Dia segera menuju dapur, menuangkan sereal dan dengan sedikit tidak sopan duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo.

 _'Kondisi penjaga museum nasional A yang di kabarkan tertusuk tidak jauh dari keberadaan museum pada dua hari lalu masih dinyatakan kritis oleh dokter. Belum diketahui keberadaan pelaku penyerangan. Polisi mengecek seisi museum dan tidak menemukan tanda-tanda perampokan atau ti_ _n_ _dak kekerasan sejenis. Semua barang di dalam juga dinyatakan lengkap... Pip!'_

Tiba-tiba saja televisi dimatikan membuat Kai menoleh dengan gerakan patah-patah. Ia menemukan Kyungsoo beranjak dan kembali ke kamar. Tapi Kai tidak ingin makan dalam keheningan, dia menyalakan kembali televisi. Mencari siaran kartun, mengabaikan siaran berita sebelumnya.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Ketika dia dibawa menaiki bus dengan jumlah penumpang yang dikatakan penuh memaksa Kai melindungi tubuh pria bermata bulat ini. Bagaimanapun, sejak melangkah masuk, mereka harus berhimpitan. Seharusnya Kyungsoo berpegangan pada tiang untuk menopang tubuhnya agar tidak terdorong orang lain, tapi pemuda itu memilih berkutat dengan ponselnya. Kai tidak terlalu peduli karena Kyungsoo terlihat begitu fokus pada layar ponselnya. Perlahan mereka terdorong ke bagian dinding, Kai harus menopang kedua tangan bertahan pada besi dingin itu agar tidak menghimpit Kyungsoo.

Owhh! Sekarang dia tampak kesal dengan sikap ketidakpedulian Kyungsoo. Dengan paksa Kai menarik pergelangan tangan pemuda itu dan mengeratkannya pada lengannya sendiri.

"Gunakan lenganku jika kau tidak bisa meraih _handle grip."_

Mata bulat itu, memandanginya dengan tanda tanya. Tahan untuk tidak berkedip beberapa detik membuat Kai salah tingkah dan malu atas perbuatannya.

"Apa kau menyukaiku?"

 **Degh**

Dengan kepala yang dimiringkan dan mendongak, bisikan itu sukses melahirkan rona kemerahan di wajah Kai.

"A-aku... Bagaimana mungkin." Ucapannya terbata dan setengah berteriak.

"Lihatlah tanganku kesakitan menopang tubuh agar tidak menghimpit UWOAGHHHH!"

"Aww." Kyungsoo meringis saat tiba-tiba Kai memeluknya erat, memutar posisi mereka membiarkan tubuhnya sendiri menghantam besi dingin bus saat benda ini berhenti mendadak. Beberapa penumpang lain ada yang mengalami hal serupa karena tidak memiliki kesiapan. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar pengumuman permintaan maaf dari sang supir atas ketidaknyamanan ini. Namun kejadian itu membuat ruang diam di antara mereka. Bahkan Kyungsoo turun tanpa mengajak pria tan itu. Berjalan beberapa meter, Kai pikir mereka akan pergi ke bar milik Chanyeol, nyatanya Kyungsoo berjalan ke samping bangunan, menemukan gang sempit yang hanya muat untuk pejalan kaki dan sebuah gerobak sampah.

Begitulah yang terjadi sebelum dia berdiri di depan sebuah bangunan dengan hanya satu pintu masuk dan keluar. Gembok berukuran besar yang menyatukan rantai besi itu dibuka, terdengar bunyi kerencang dari rantai yang bersentuhan satu sama lain saat Kyungsoo meletakkan di ke atas lantai. Bangunan ini tidak begitu besar, tepat berada di belakang bar milik Chanyeol, tertutupi oleh bangunan dua tingkat bar dan sebatang pohon cemara. Berada di antara bangunan-bangunan tinggi namun Kai menemukan kedamaian di tempat ini.

Selama dia memperhatikan sekeliling bangunan, selama itu juga Kyungsoo menunggu Kai melangkah masuk

"Oh! Maafkan aku."

Dia segera melangkah, aroma tidak sedap dari cat minyak menyapa indra penciuman Kai.

Ruangan menjadi gelap untuk beberapa detik ketika Kyungsoo menutup pintu, namun segera terang kembali setelah lampu dinyalakan. Dia memandang takjub pada ruangan ini, begitu luas karena tidak memiliki sekat. Di sepanjang sisi bangunan terususun melingkar easel kayu yang ditutupi kain putih. Sepertinya adalah hasil pekerjaan Kyungsoo.

Dua lemari kayu, satu sofa panjang serta perlengkapan _lighting studio._ Sepasang alis bertautan, mengangguk pelan mencoba memahami situasi di dalam bangunan. Terdapat sebuah tirai di bagian Selatan bangunan.

"Cepat lepaskan pakaianmu!"

 **Degh**

Dengan gerakan patah-patah dia menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang berkacak pinggang menatap malas pada dirinya. Tampak kebosanan untuk memberi penjelasan atas keterkejutan Kai barusan.

Ia bersedekap tangan setelah memasang kamera pada tripod. Satu kakinya sedikit tertekuk dan dengan pandangan merendahkan dia mulai mencibir.

"Apa kau menunggu kedatangan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol baru kau akan membuka pakaianmu? Kumohon selesaikan pekerjaan ini segera. Aku hanya butuh beberapa pose untuk mempersiapkan media lukis yang sempurna."

Kai menatap Kyungsoo sedikit tersinggung. Setelah bertanya tentang perasaannya, sekarang dia meminta Kai melepas pakaian. Yang benar saja, dia masih memiliki harga diri, walau terkadang setengah ragu apa benar harga dirinya begitu berharga.

Mengurung harga dirinya, pria itu menemukan sesuatu yang sangat menarik dari kegelisahan Kyungsoo. Senyum miring tercetak, dengan segera dia membuka pakaian atas dan jeans yang dia kenakan.

"Yak! Yak! Kau tidak perlu membuka pakaian dalammu!"

Ia terkekeh pelan atas kepanikan Kyungsoo. Ahhh! Sekarang Kai berani melangkah tentang asumsinya kepada Kyungsoo. Dia hanya perlu memastikan saja. Mungkin memberikan beberapa pose sensual akan memberi petunjuk lainnya.

Pria itu maju ke depan. Seolah dia menemukan mainan baru dan itu adalah Kyungsoo.

"Apa aku harus merentangkan tanganku?"

Pertanyaannya konyol, membuat Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. Napas pemuda itu berhembus dalam satu waktu.

 _"Up to you!"_

Yang pada akhirnya memilih mengambil beberapa pose Kai. Detak jantungnya berdebar dengan hebat, berusaha mengabaikan bagaimana Kai menggunakan tangannya untuk menyentuh bagian tubuhnya sendiri. Di mulai dari leher, perut, kembali pada punggung dan yang paling membuat Kyungsoo terkejut adalah...

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kembali ke tempatmu!"

Dia menjauhkan fokus dari kamera saat merasakan objek miliknya mendekat, menyerahkan wajahnya yang tersenyum tepat kehadapan kamera.

"Aku lelah, kita sudah melakukannya selama lima belas menit. Berapa banyak lagi yang kau inginkan?"

Berjalan menjauhi Kyungsoo dan kembali mengenakan pakaian yang tadi dia gantungkan begitu saja di salah satu easel.

Dalam gerakannya yang belum sempurna, Kai bisa mendengar Kyungsoo menggerutu tentang pekerjaan mereka yang seharusnya belum selesai. Ia membereskan _lighting studio,_ mengambil kamera untuk melihat ulang hasilnya

 **Brugh**

Sayang tubuh Kai mendorong Kyungsoo dengan gerakan cepat. Mengganti umpatan dengan kegugupan luar biasa. Di mana tubuhnya terjatuh ke atas sofa dengan kedua lutut membuat kaki mengayun pada lengan sofa, sementara pemuda itu mengurungnya dari atas.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengukurku secara langsung saja Kyungsoo _-hyung?"_

Ia melihat kekhawatiran di wajah Kyungsoo tepat setelah pertanyaan itu meluncur.

Perlahan dia mempertanyakan orientasi seksual dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana Kai bisa begitu tertarik pada wajah manis Kyungsoo, tentang kegugupannya yang seperti anak perempuan.

Semakin ia menekan, semakin Kyungsoo menarik diri menjauh. Menggunakan jemari, lelaki tan itu membelai wajah Kyungsoo membuatnya terpejam erat.

Tidak diragukan lagi, Kyungsoo sebenarnya sama seperti kedua orang yang telah Kai temui, -Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Bahkan untuk memastikan Kai berani memajukan wajahnya, menempelkan bibir tebalnya pada bibir hati Kyungsoo.

Siapa yang telah memulai? Situasi itu tidak terkendali. Antara keingintahuan dan percaya diri, ia mencium Kyungsoo seakan pria itu adalah kekasih hatinya. Menikmati sentuhan lembut pada setiap gesekan di bibir mereka. Mencecap rasa manis dari saliva yang bersatu. Menikmati lenguhan yang terkubur dalam kenikmatan. Merasakan jari-jari Kyungsoo mencengkram rambutnya, seakan pria manis itu begitu merindukan sebuah sentuhan. Sentuhan yang tidak akan didapat dari sembarang orang.

Wajahnya memerah, panas menguasai sekujur tubuh keduanya. Mata bulat itu terlihat begitu teduh, memandang Kai setelah ciuman itu terlepas. Tangannya bertopang pada pundak Kai agar pemuda tan itu tidak menindihnya.

Dalam satu gerakan Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Kai kuat. Membuatnya menghantam lantai dingin. Ia bangkit dan memandang Kai dengan begitu tajam. Napas terputus-putus, dengan kasar mengelap bibirnya. Seolah memiliki banyak umpatan namun Kyungsoo menelan semua emosinya. Memilih melangkah cepat meninggalkan Kai. Meninggalkan pria itu dengan sebuah kehampaan.

Tidak ada kata, berarti tidak ada percakapan. Yang tertinggal hanya kebingungan, Kai pikir tidak ada yang salah ketika ia merasakan Kyungsoo membalas ciumannya. Tiba-tiba saja dia memejamkan mata dan mengingat sesuatu.

"Oh astaga! Dia memiliki kekasih. Aku lupa tentang wanita itu."

Tubuhnya terbaring di lantai dingin, menutup pandangannya dengan lengan kanan. Pria itu bergumam. _Seharusnya tidak seperti ini. Bagaimana jika Kyungsoo tersinggung dan mengusirnya_?

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Jalanan Kota terlihat lenggang karena ini bukan akhir pekan, banyak orang sedang bekerja di balik meja dan berhadapan dengan monitor berbagai jenis. Anak-anak berada di kelas untuk mendengarkan guru menjelaskan pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung.

Sekolah.

Oh bukan! Bukan di sekolah, tapi sebuah taman di dekat sekolah. Pemuda itu telah duduk sekitar setengah jam. Tubuhnya bersender di salah satu kursi taman yang menghadap jalan, menutup sepasang caramel semanis madu itu, tanpa sadar lidahnya keluar membasahi kedua bibirnya.

Ia merasakan ciuman itu kembali, seperti sebuah tekanan yang begitu lembut. Ciuman pemuda tan itu, seperti madu yang mengalir. Meninggalkan rasa manis penuh ekstasi.

 _"Oppa!"_

Panggilan barusan mengacaukan bayangannya. Tapi dia berterima kasih pada sosok gadis berambut coklat dengan mantel biru membalut tubuhnya yang hanya dilapisi pakaian mengetat dan begitu minim. Kyungsoo yakin dia sedang mengenakan sesuatu yang seksi di balik mantel tebal ini. Selalu seperti itu setiap kali mereka bertemu di luar, ini adalah sebuah kesepakatan jika gadis itu masih ingin menjadi kekasihnya.

"Sudah selesai bekerja? Kita bisa mulai berkencan?"

Anggukan pelan juga membawa tubuhnya berdiri tanpa memberi kesempatan sang gadis untuk duduk beristirahat beberapa detik saja. Kyungsoo tahu dia sedang diawasai. Untuk itu menerima uluran jemari Aako agar bergandengan tangan mungkin menjadi sesuatu yang lebih baik dalam perjalanan sore ini.

 **Kencan**

Selalu berakhir di tempat mewah. Entah itu sebuah resto atau bar. Namun kali ini, tempat itu terasa sedikit asing bagi Kyungsoo. Bagaimana Aako membawanya ke sebuah restoran. Akan menjadi sebuah restoran biasa jika saja Ayah sang gadis tidak ikut dalam makan malam mereka. Pria itu berkumis, menatap tajam menggunakan mata sipitnya. Pakaian tradisional yang dia kenakan tampak begitu baik berbaur secara _contemporer_. Bagian terbaik adalah jika membandingkan pakaian sang anak yang begitu modis dengan sang Ayah yang begitu kuno. Mungkin orang-orang tidak akan percaya. Tapi, mulailah meneliti dari sebuah pepatah jika buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya. Dengan melupakan sedikit cover dari sang Ayah. Karena pria di hadapan Kyungsoo saat ini adalah seorang pria asing berkebangsaan jepang, tidak begitu mengejutkan. Namun Kyungsoo tahu jika Pria di hadapannya adalah seorang bos sebuah _yanke_. Oh! Kenapa di harus mengetahui tentang itu dari mulut kekasihnya sendiri.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu Kyungsoo?"

Ia tersenyum kaku, padahal di dalam pikiran Kyungsoo tahu jika dia tidak disukai.

"Baekhyun memberiku libur agar bisa berkencan dengan Aako."

"Jika kau ingin menikah dengan anakku, berhenti menjadi asisten _photographer_ dari pasangan gay itu. Kau harus bekerja padaku, akan kusiapkan hotel untuk kau urus."

Asisten photographer? Begitulah dia memperkenalkan dirinya beberapa tahun lalu pada gadis ini. Kyungsoo tidak benar-benar memberitahu siapa dirinya. Tapi alasan itu yang membuat dia memiliki privasi, karena gadis ini takut pada sosok Baekhyun yang melebihi cerewetnya seorang ibu.

"Terima kasih banyak atas penawarannya. Tapi untuk saat ini pekerjaanku masih mencukupi kebutuhan sehari-hariku."

Jawaban itu terdengar tidak begitu baik, pria tua berkumis berdecih. "Kau tidak memiliki pekerjaan tetap. Bagaimana kau bisa membiayai kehidupan anakku nanti?"

"Ayah!? Kau bilang hanya akan makan malam. Lagipula aku bisa ikut bekerja. Aku juga akan berhemat mulai sekarang."

Suaranya terdengar manja, mengalungkan tangan pada lengan Kyungsoo. Memberi tanda jika dia mencintai pemuda ini.

Tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berbunyi, benar-benar berdering hingga mendapati tatapan tajam dari pria berkumis.

"Maafkan saya, sepertinya ada pekerjaan mendadak. Apa aku bisa meninggalkanmu dengan ayahmu?"

Mereka diam seperkian detik mencoba memahami permintaan pemuda ini. Yang pada akhirnya ia diberi persetujuan.

Langkahnya menjadi semakin cepat setelah melewati pintu putar restoran. Dari berjalan, Kyungsoo berlari cepat mencari sebuah angkutan umum. Dia menemukan taxi yang bisa membawanya ke sebuah bengkel.

"Kami sudah memperbaiki mobil anda..."

Kedatangannya menjadi singkat, Kyungsoo tidak yakin tentang apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang. Beberapa memaksa otaknya berpikir cepat, karena kebingungan. Dia memilih membawa laju mobilnya kembali ke Kota. Tepatnya menuju sebuah rumah sakit.

Bau obat menguar di langkah pertama dia melewati koridor rumah sakit, mata caramel semanis madu itu meneliti setiap tulisan yang menjelaskan keterangan ruangan. Ia berhenti di depan salah satu pintu, menarik napas dalam sebelum memutar knop pintu.

Seseorang terbaring dengan bantuan alat medis. Seorang wanita baya menoleh menyadari kedatangannya. Wanita itu tersenyum.

Pintu tertutup rapat. Memberi privasi bagi mereka untuk bicara setelah Kyungsoo memberi penghormatan terhadap pria muda yang kini terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit.

"Kita pernah bertemu beberapa minggu lalu, aku terkejut mendengar berita di televisi pagi ini dan segera datang untuk berkunjung."

Wanita baya itu mengangguk, bukan karena dia tidak ingin bicara tapi dia memang tidak bisa bicara. Pandangan Kyungsoo beralih pada pemuda yang terbaring.

" _Hyung_? Segeralah sadar agar semua menjadi lebih baik."

Ia mendapat tarikan pada lengan bajunya, sebuah panggilan dari wanita baya di dekatnya. Wanita itu mengambil buku dan pena, menulis sesuatu yang cukup panjang hingga memaksa Kyungsoo harus mengeja tulisannya.

' _Dokter bilang dia kritis. Peluangnya sadar tidak sampai 40 persen.'_

Senyum Kyungsoo menjadi kaku setelah membaca tulis tangan wanita baya ini. Dia menariknya dalam pelukan sebagai seorang pria.

' _Jangan khawatir. Kau bilang dia anak yang kuat, polisi pasti akan menangkap pelakunya.'_

Bisikkan Kyungsoo begitu pelan.

Kunjungannya malam itu tidak bisa lama, tepatnya Kyungsoo tidak bisa berlama-lama. Dia ingin kembali ke suatu tempat, tapi dia urungkan ketika teringat sesuatu.

 **Kai**

Tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo teringat pemuda itu. Sebisa mungkin langkahnya pelan, sepersekian detik dia tercekat menyadari Kai berdiri di depan pintu apartemen. Ia pikir pemuda itu akan pergi dengan sendirinya. Kyungsoo tidak tahu jika Kai benar-benar butuh tempat tinggal saat ini. Tapi pikiran itu tidak berlangsung lama.

Kode akses di tekan dan pintu terbuka. Kyungsoo berbalik badan membuat Kai yang berjalan di belakangnya ikut berhenti setelah menabrakkan dada bidangnya pada kepala Kyungsoo. Saat itu Kyungsoo akui dia lebih pendek dari Kai saat kaki mereka tidak mengenakan alasan apapun. Tapi tatapan tajam itu membuat Kai segera mundur selangkah.

Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam dompetnya, memberikan pada Kai, itu adalah _card_ _co_ _de_ akses apartemennya.

"Kau bisa menggunakannya untuk dirimu sendiri. Aku tidak menerima siapapun sebagai tamu di hunian ini."

Tapi kemudian sesuatu Kai berikan hingga mengejutkan Kyungsoo.

"Kau meninggalkannya."

Ia tersenyum mengejek menerima kartu _memory_ pemberian Kai.

"Kenapa kau tidak langsung memberikannya saat aku sendirian."

Kyungsoo tahu Kai pasti terkejut. Karena pengintaiannya siang tadi disadari Kyungsoo. Tentu saja dengan jelas dia bisa tahu Kai mengawasinya, bahkan sepanjang kencan bersama kekasihnya. Kai adalah yang terburuk dalam melakukan pengawasan. Setidaknya dia harus mengenakan topi atau masker, tapi pria ini hanya membuat jarak yang tidak aman.

"Kyungsoo!" Ia panggil pria yang lebih tua itu.

"Tentang siang tadi."

Akan menjadi sulit ketika bayangan kejadian siang tadi terlintas di pikiran Kai maupun Kyungsoo. Pria bermata bulat itu juga menatap Kai menunggu sebuah penjelasan.

"Aku minta maaf."

Bibir hatinya tertarik, dia tersenyum kecil sebelum meninggalkan Kai di ambang pintu.

' _Hahh! sebenarnya dia gay atau tidak?'_

Lelaki tan itu mengeram kesal, tanpa sadar erangannya yang dijaga sepelan mungkin masih terdengar oleh Kyungsoo. Sebuah perasaan aneh mengerayangi Kyungsoo setelah pernyataan Kai tentang dirinya.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

"Terima kasih banyak!"

Suara keras terucap dengan lantang, berterima kasih pada wanita baya yang selesai ia bantu berjalan. Pria tan itu, pagi-pagi sekali berada di sebuah kedai sarapan. Membantu seorang wanita baya berjualan untuk mendapatkan upah harian. Ia selesai di satu tempat, berjalan cepat menuju sebuah bimbingan belajar di mana menemukan kelas yang membutuhkan seorang pengajar. Itu adalah tempat bimbingan belajar milik Kris. Dia sudah menerima bayaran dari Kris, tidak seharusnya Kai lepas dari tanggung jawab. Lantas dia kembali dan bekerja seperti biasa.

Siang ini, dia juga melakukan pekerjaan lain. Kembali ke tempat ini, menemukan tatapan tajam Kyungsoo. Pemuda bermata bulat itu tampak kesal atas kehadiran Kai, sebab dia membuat mereka menunggu hingga berjam-jam.

"Kau darimana saja? Kami tidak bisa menghubungimu. Karenamu kita bisa bekerja sampai malam."

Baekhyun. Lelaki cantik itu memberi peringatan pada Kai yang baru saja tiba di studio milik Kyungsoo. Ruangan ini, sofa yang sedang diduduki Kyungsoo. Membawa tatapan Kai pada bibir hati Kyungsoo.

"Segera bersihkah tubuhmu. Kita bisa mulai dengan _the dream_ dari Picaso."

Suara Kyungsoo pada akhirnya meredam emosi Baekhyun. Pria itu menatap Kai penuh arti, mengiringi setiap langkah kaki dengan pandangannya yang tajam. Hingga Kai menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau diam saja? Tidak ada protes tentang pemuda itu? Setidaknya tentang keterlambatannya."

Baekhyun melirik Kyungsoo, saat ini lelaki yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu hanya memandang Baekhyun dengan pundak terangkat.

"Entahlah. Tidak ada alasan untuk marah padanya."

Tidak ada alasan untuk marah? Terdengar sangat sederhana, namun jawaban itu membawa Baekhyun mendekat. Dia memegang kedua bahu Kyungsoo dari samping, mendekatkan wajah untuk bisa berbisik sesuatu.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"..."

"OKE! Lupakan perkataanku barusan!"

Menjauh dari Kyungsoo saat tatapan tajamnya keluar adalah hal terbaik yang bisa dilakukan Baekhyun. Jika Chanyeol mendengar semua ini, dia pasti akan berseru sangat senang.

Selesainya mereka, Kai keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut basah serta handuk melingkar di pinggang. Tubuhnya benar-benar indah, terlihat dengan sempurna seperti tubuh dewa Yunani.

Seperti semua bagian tubuhnya sangat berharga. Dia harus diberi sedikit pelindung. Baekhyun berjalan mendekat, memberikan sebuah tas kepada Kai.

"Kau bisa menggunakannya, itupun jika kau mau."

Kyungsoo memperhatikan Kai yang membuka tas pemberian Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu memandang dirinya kemudian tersenyum miring. Membuat alis Kyungsoo naik setingkat karena bingung dengan ekspresi yang Kai berikan barusan.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak menggunakan apapun? Apa hasilnya akan lebih baik?"

Untuk waktu yang sangat lama, Kyungsoo pikir laki-laki itu sedang bermain dengan dirinya. Kyungsoo tidak mempermasalahkan jika media tubuh yang dia gunakan telanjang, jika itu adalah perempuan. Tapi saat ini mereka menggunakan tubuh seorang laki-laki. Seorang laki-laki yang bahkan dengan tidak sopan masuk dan tinggal di rumahnya, tidak sebatas itu, lelaki yang telah berani tidur di kamarnya lalu mencium bibirnya.

"Apa kau akan baik-baik saja kyungsoo?"

Dia tertawa pendek, Kyungsoo membuat isyarat.

 _Lakukanlah. Jika kau berani._

* * *

To be continue...


	4. Chapter 4

AN: it's a long time, right?

But I'am so happy with your reaction guys. Thank you very much, you still in here.

Promise,,,, I'll try update until the end chapter.

See you...

* * *

 **MUSE**

Chapter 04

-KaiSoo-

Present by **Ros** é **Bear**

 _Content:_ _BL. Crime. Mention of sex. Hurt Comfort. Anxiety_

170119 - 1907.21

* * *

Sudah dua jam sejak Kyungsoo mulai bekerja menggoreskan kuas pada tubuhnya hingga meninggalkan warna-warna indah. Mendekati bentuk lukisan _the dream_ milik Picaso. Bagian kepala ia letakkan di sisi kanan pinggang,ujung kejantaannya tergelitik saat melihat Kyungsoo menggoreskan cat melingkar dari paha dalam hingga keluar. Kai menahan umpatan, bagaimana dia bisa begitu tertarik dengan cara Kyungsoo menyentuhnya menggunakan kuas padahal dia mengenakan pakaian dalam senada warna kulit. Itu mengetat, jadi ia pikir Kyungsoo tidak akan menyadari ereksi yang dia alami. Kini ia bertahan sangat lama untuk menghilangkan gairah yang berdesir di seluruh pembuluh darahnya.

"Apa kau keberatan jika aku duduk?"

Pertanyaan Kai membawa pandangan Kyungsoo menatapnya. Pemuda itu sedikit berjongkok dengan Kai yang berdiri. Tatapan Kyungsoo dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka, jika saja tidak ada Baekhyun yang fokus pada layar laptop dan semua cat yang membuat kaku sekujur tubuh, mungkin Kai akan menerjang lelaki mungil ini. Membaringkannya di lantai atau membawa ke sofa. Melepas semua pakaiannya dan memberi tanda kepemilikkan.

Bagaimana mungkin dia berpikir demikian, Kai menggeleng cepat. Memalingkan wajah, tapi erangannya terdengar pelan ketika Kyungsoo melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Satu jam kembali berlalu, itu artinya Kyungsoo membutuhkan tiga jam untuk satu lukisan. Dia berdiri kemudian memandang tubuh Kai.

"Segera lakukan pekerjaanmu agar kita bisa pulang."

Kalimat Kyungsoo menyadarkan Baekhyun. Dia telah bosan diam untuk tiga jam ini karena Kyungsoo. Sementara Baekhyun sibuk mengatur posisi Kai, mengambil gambar dari samping dalam keadaan Kai berjongkok, dia berusaha membuat pose Kai sesuai dengan apa yang telah mereka cetak. Tepatnya hasil potret Kyungsoo sebelumnya. Semua untuk menyatukan sudut-sudut lukisan dari hasil gambaran Kyungsoo. Dia menemukan bagian terbaik dari semua itu.

* * *

 **~RoséBear~**

* * *

"Apa kau sudah selesai?"

Kai bertanya pada Baekhyun saat pemuda itu selesai mengambil gambar dan membereskan _lighting studio_ dan dia segera mengangguk membenarkan.

 _'Hanya lima belas menit? Dan aku harus dilukis tiga jam!?'_ Ia bergumam dalam hati.

"Sebaiknya bersihkan dirimu di apartemen Kyungsoo. Dia pasti sangat kelelahan."

Pandangan mereka tertuju pada Kyungsoo yang berbaring di sofa. Tertidur, namun Baekhyun segera membangunkan Kyungsoo. Ia terjaga cukup cepat, mengambil tas kemudian berjalan keluar. Meninggalkan Kai dan Baekhyun yang harus membereskan ruangan serta mengunci pintu.

"Apa kau bisa mengendarai mobil?"

Ia menggeleng pelan, membuat Kyungsoo menghela napas. Setelah bekerja berjam-jam dan istirahat beberapa menit kini dia masih harus berkendara. Kai sedikit menyesal melihat wajah lelah Kyungsoo.

Ia menghela napas dalam, terlalu larut dalam pikiran hingga tidak sadar jika mereka telah sampai. Saat sadar wajah Kyungsoo begitu dekat dengannya.

"Apa kau ingin tidur di mobil?"

Pertanyaan dari pemuda itu juga meluncur. Jantung Kai seakan berhenti. Ia berusaha memalingkan wajah. Bagaimana bisa dia merasakan napas hangat Kyungsoo tepat di bibirnya, ia telah keliru menerjemahkan tatapan Kyungsoo barusan. Dia tampak menyedihkan karena mengartikan tatapan itu sebagai gairah untuk berhubungan.

* * *

 **~RoséBear~**

* * *

Dalam kondisi itu Kyungsoo pikir dia harus menjauhi Kai, namun mengingat sesuatu dia segera mengetuk pintu kamar mandi. Menunggu pintu itu terbuka menampilkan wajah tanya Kai. _Ada apa?_ Kira-kira begitulah yang dia pertanyakan.

"Kau butuh bantuan untuk membersihkan tubuhmu?"

Tanpa berpikir lebih dari satu menit, pemuda itu membuka pintu kamar mandi membiarkan Kyungsoo masuk.

Aneh, rasanya sedikit aneh ketika dia duduk di pinggir _bathup_ sementara Kyungsoo mengusapkan lap basah ke tubuhnya dengan gerakan melingkar. _Water jet_ itu menyala dan perlahan menyingkirkan cat dari kulit Kai.

"Kau bisa selesaikan sendiri."

Dia terlalu berharap pada jemari Kyungsoo untuk menyentuh kejantaannya yang masih terbalut pakaian dalam, memberi sedikit pijatan dalam tempo yang teratur hingga kehangatan dari mulut... Oh! Ia terlalu menginginkan sebuah sentuhan, keinginan itu menggerogoti pikiran Kai. Dia tidak tahu siapa Kyungsoo, tapi lebih buruk lagi dia tidak tahu kenapa dia menginginkan pemuda ini.

"Tunggu!"

Cengkraman pada lengan Kyungsoo berhasil menahan langkahnya.

"Aku..." Ada jeda pada kalimat yang ingin dia ucapkan. "Suka caramu memandangku."

Kyungsoo terdiam, dia berdecih kemudian menarik tangan melepaskan diri.

"Apa kau pikir aku seorang gay?"

Kai membuat ekspresi _benar._ Dan itu tampak seperti mengejek Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau mau mandi bersamaku?"

Kyungsoo diam saja mendengar pertanyaan Kai. Tatapannya meneliti tubuh Kai kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak?"

Tidak ada jawaban pasti karena Kyungsoo memilih keluar meninggalkan Kai.

Sejak keluar dari kamar mandi, Kyungsoo mulai bertanya-tanya sampai kapan dia bisa bertahan dengan keberadaan pria itu. Kai terlalu menggoda, tepatnya terlihat sangat ingin mempermainkan Kyungsoo dengan pikiran konyolnya. Ia kebingungan ketika membuat masakan di dapur. Tidak berapa lama Kai keluar dengan rambut basah dan celana piyama, tanpa atasan seolah memamerkan pada Kyungsoo betapa indah tubuh yang dia miliki.

Mereka makan dalam diam, namun pengawasan Kai membuat Kyungsoo segera menyelesaikan makan malam yang tertunda beberapa jam.

"Apa kau pernah memiliki kekasih lelaki?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Kai berhasil membuat tubuh Kyungsoo menegang dengan pertanyaan barusan.

"Kau tidak menjawab aku artikan jawabannya adalah _ya."_

"Kau yang mencuci piring dan bereskan semua ini."

Ia beranjak setelah meninggalkan sebuah perintah pada Kai.

* * *

 **~RoséBear~**

* * *

Laki-laki itu tampak kebingungan, bahkan setelah dia membersihkan diri. Kyungsoo mengecek berapa banyak lukisan yang Baekhyun butuhkan.

Dua lagi. Dua kali melukis dan semua berakhir. Dia bisa mengusir Kai dan tidak perlu melihat pemuda itu lagi. Tapi pertanyaannya, bisakah dia mengusir Kai?

"Apa aku boleh tidur di ranjangmu?"

Kyungsoo menyesal tidak mengunci pintu kamarnya dan segera berbaring. Salahkan otaknya menjadi sulit memberi waktu istirahat untuk tubuh setelah tertidur 10 menit di studio tadi. Ia merasakan pemuda itu menghampirinya yang duduk di pinggir ranjang.

 _'Mengapa aku harus melakukan ini?'_

Kai berperang di dalam hatinya sendiri. Sebuah gelenyar aneh saat Kyungsoo menoleh dengan pandangan itu lagi. Pandangan yang mengatakan _'miliki aku_ _"._ Karena itulah yang membuat Kai bersikap begini, dia penasaran pada Kyungsoo. Lebih dari itu, Kai mulai bertanya pada dirinya. _Apa kau percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama?_ Ia pusatkan mata pada Kyungsoo yang berada di atas ranjang. Pemuda itu kemudian hilang di balik selimut. Namun menyisahkan cukup ruang untuk seseorang ikut berbaring di sebelahnya. Hanya satu bantal, tanpa guling dan selimut. Ketika Kai berbaring miring pada Kyungsoo yang memunggunginya. Ia bisa merasakan aroma citrus dari rambut setengah basah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berbalik badan. Matanya terpejam. Kai mengerang kesal pada jantungnya yang sulit dikendalikan saat melihat wajah damai Kyungsoo. Dia tidak tahu menit keberapa ketika matanya terpejam, yang pasti Kai merasakan sebuah kehangatan.

* * *

 **~RoséBear~**

* * *

Bahkan menjelang fajar menyingsing, ia merasakan sebuah sentuhan pada bibirnya. Cukup untuk menarik semua kesadaran dan membuat matanya berkedip cepat. Segera menyadari wajah Kai yang begitu dekat. Membiarkan kepala Kyungsoo menggunakan lengannya sebagai bantalan sementara jari yang bebas menyentuh bibir Kyungsoo. Tidak berhenti ketika mata bulat itu bahkan sudah terbuka dan menatapnya penuh tuntutan.

"Jangan salah paham. Posisi kita sudah seperti ini ketika aku terbangun. Dan tentang sentuhan itu, aku hanya penasaran tentang bibirmu. Waktu itu terasa begitu manis."

Dengan lantang pemuda itu memberikan sebuah pembelaan. Dan sepersekian detik tubuhnya kemudian terdorong jatuh dari ranjang. Kyungsoo berhasil melepaskan diri dari Kai. Melangkah melewati kaki Kai kemudian mengurung diri di kamar mandi.

Dia menyentuh bibirnya. Bayangan dirinya beberapa tahun lalu muncul. Tidak seperti mimpi, tapi sesuatu yang nyata dan pernah terjadi.

 **RoséBear~**

Jam enam pagi ketika dia meninggalkan rumah menemui seorang wanita baya di sebuah kedai tidak jauh dari bangunan apartemen milik Kyungsoo seperti sebelumnya, Kai memiliki pekerjaan yang harus dia lakukan. Menuju kelas tambahan musim panas milik Kris. Dia terlihat seperti seorang pengajar muda, mungkin jika para orang tua tahu dia juga bekerja menjadi model telanjang untuk sebuah seni lukis dan potret. Mereka tidak akan membiarkan Kai mengajar anak-anaknya.

"Kau tampak lelah? Apa tempat tinggalmu sekarang menyenangkan? Aku bertemu Baekhyun tadi malam dan dia bilang sementara kau bersama sepupu Chanyeol."

Ia mengangguk membenarkan. Menerima minuman kaleng yang Kris berikan. Kedua pria dengan paras tampan itu duduk di kursi yang berjejer di pedestrian. Tidak banyak orang berlalu lalang ketika jam pengajaran berakhir.

"Kau mengenal Kyungsoo?"

"Uhuk!"

Kris terbatuk oleh minumannya sendiri setelah mendengar pertanyaan Kai. Mata pria tan itu mengikuti kegugupan Kris.

"Kyungsoo? Do Kyungsoo? Apa kau tinggal dengannya?"

"Apa arti dari pertanyaanmu itu Kris?"

Pemuda itu menarik napas dalam kemudian bersender. Membiarkan Kai mengawasinya.

"Do Kyungsoo. Aku bahkan hanya pernah mendengar namanya sebagai mahasiswa terbaik di tahun pendidikanku."

"Sebenarnya apa maksudmu?"

"Kukira kau bersama sepupu Chanyeol yang lain. Keluarga mereka adalah seniman, begitu yang kudengar. Kenapa kau tidak bertanya pada Chanyeol atau Baekhyun? Oh Kai! Apa Do Kyungsoo terlihat menawan? Maksudku,,,"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan. Aku harus pergi."

pemuda itu merenggangkan lengan ke atas kepala kemudian menarik tubuh untuk berdiri tegak.

"Aku pergi."

Dalam keadaan tenang itu, Kai berjalan sembari mengingat-ingat apa yang dia lakukan tadi pagi. Percakapan dengan Kris telah menarik ingatan itu kembali. Dia ingin memiliki Kyungsoo, membayangkan tubuh telanjang Kyungsoo, suara beratnya mengerang nikmat dengan sentuhan Kai. sejak kapan dia menjadi seperti ini, padahal baru beberapa hari bertemu. Benarkah cinta itu sulit diprediksi? Tapi Kyungsoo memiliki kekasih? Ah! Tapi dia juga tidak menolak secara utuh sentuhan Kai.

Pemuda itu tiba di studio milik Kyungsoo. Menemukan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, tapi tidak ada seniman itu di sana. Tidak ada Kyungsoo yang bergabung.

"Kai! Kau sudah tiba? Kyungsoo memiliki urusan di luar. Dia akan tiba sebentar lagi."

Chanyeol memberitahu, sementara Baekhyun tampak sibuk dengan layar laptopnya. Ia sedikit heran bagaimana Baekhyun begitu fokus dan mengabaikan kedatangannya.

Mereka telah bicara berdua saja sejak setengah jam lalu, banyak hal yang Chanyeol katakan pada Kai. Tepatnya kesehariannya yang terdengar membosankan, seperti saat ini ketika Baekhyun bekerja dan dia tidak melakukan apapun, seolah menjadi burung yang menawan namun tidak bisa melihat dunia.

"Kai. Apa perempuan waktu itu datang menemui Kyungsoo lagi?"

Saat itulah Kai mulai tertarik dengan percakapan bersama Chanyeol. "Ya." Jawabnya singkat.

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah dia kekasihnya?"

"Uhuk!"

Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun terbatuk mendengar ucapan Kai. Pemuda cantik itu bahkan menutup layar laptopnya dan terkekeh pelan menatap Kai.

"Jangan bercanda! Kyungsoo tidak pernah menganggapnya sebagai kekasih. Ah! Apa dia tidak bisa melupakan Suho- _hyung_? Padahal sudah berapa tahun berlalu."

Ini masalah barunya. Suho? Kai baru mendengarnya. Mungkin jika dia diam, Baekhyun bisa memberinya cerita lebih banyak. Tapi tampaknya dia juga perlu mengajukan pertanyaan singkat semacam,

"Suho? Terdengar seperti nama lelaki."

Kedua orang itu saling pandang kemudian terkekeh.

"Kyungsoo akan menghajarku jika berani mengatakan ini pada orang lain. Tapi sudah sangat lama kami tidak membicarakan ini. Suho? Aku sedikit penasaran. Kai? Menurutmu, apa rasanya mati?"

Seakan terhempas ombak. Pertanyaan singkat Chanyeol berhasil membuatnya menegang. Kai menautkan kedua tangannya. Menunduk dan mengingat sesuatu. Beberapa hari yang lalu bahkan dia juga berpikir untuk mengakhiri hidup. Namun ucapan Kris...

"Jika kau mati. Kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi. Tapi jika kau hidup, sesuatu bisa kau lakukan."

"Bagaimana membuat seseorang sadar jika dia masih hidup?"

Kai mendongak. Dia benci bermain teka-teki, sudah tentu ada yang ingin disampaikan kedua orang ini padanya terkait Kyungsoo. Mereka membahas pemuda bermata bulat itu.

"Kedua orang tua Kyungsoo bercerai. Ibunya menikah lagi dan tinggal di luar negeri. Ayahnya depresi lalu bunuh diri. Kyungsoo, dia tinggal di panti asuhan untuk waktu yang lama. Sampai kemudian keluarga Suho mengangkatnya menjadi anak. Ah! Paman Kim, Ayah dari Suho adalah kakak ibuku. Awalnya mereka menginginkan anak perempuan, tapi Suho bilang tidak masalah memiliki adik lelaki jadi mereka tidak mengembalikan Kyungsoo ke panti asuhan. Semua baik-baik saja, apalagi Kyungsoo menunjukkan bakat seni yang luar biasa. Dia memenangkan banyak lomba melukis dan bernyanyi. Dia bilang karena Suho yang mengajarinya, Suho yang menjadi inspirasi Kyungsoo. Saudara angkat yang kemudian menjadi cinta pertamanya."

Ia tercekat mendengar perkataan Chanyeol tentang saudara angkat yang menjadi cinta pertama. Owh! Apa yang telah terjadi?

"Kyungsoo... Suatu hari dia dan Suho berhubungan di ranjang. Tapi Paman Kim tidak sengaja pulang lebih awal dan melihat kejadian itu."

Sekarang Kai menjadi semakin penasaran. Tanpa sadar tangannya mengepal kuat.

"Suho kemudian dikirim bersekolah di luar negeri hingga perguruan tinggi. Sementara Kyungsoo dikeluarkan dari rumah. Ayahku yang mengetahui kejadian itu, dia menyukai bakat Kyungsoo jadi biaya hidupnya di tanggung oleh Ayah."

Apa yang mereka katakan, kenapa Chanyeol bisa secara gamblang menyampaikan masalah pribadi Kyungsoo kepadanya. Sebenarnya, apa tujuan kedua orang ini menceritakan kisah hidup seseorang pada Kai. Benar! Kai harus bertanya langsung.

"Yang ingin kuketahui adalah kenapa kau memintaku tinggal dengannya? Ini tidak tampak seperti aku benar-benar membutuhkan tempat tinggal, lebih terlihat kau ingin agar aku bersamanya."

Kekehan pelan Chanyeol meluncur. Oh! Secepat itukah pikiran naifnya diketahui Kai?

Ia bersender dan mendongak. Menerawang kejadian beberapa hari lalu.

"Kris bilang kau berniat mengakhiri hidup. Tapi malam itu aku melihat tekadmu untuk bertahan hidup. Aku ingin menunjukkan pada Kyungsoo, ada hal yang bisa dia lakukan jika tetap hidup."

 **Brak!**

"Kyu-Kyungsoo!?

Ketiganya menoleh ke belakang mendapati tatapan menelanjangi Kyungsoo. Tepat pada Chanyeol. Tanpa sadar bulir-bulir keringat dingin keluar dari tubuh Chanyeol. Pemuda manis itu berjalan mendekati mereka.

Berdiri tepat di belakang Kai.

"Segera bersihkah dirimu dan selesaikan ini secepatnya."

Tubuhnya terdorong ke depan. Tanpa sebuah penawaran Kai segera berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Dia memang harus membersihkan diri agar tidak ada bagian yang merusak media lukis Kyungsoo. Seperti debu kering yang akan merusak penempelan cat atau semacamnya.

Meninggalkan ketiga orang itu. Kai tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selama beberapa menit dia di kamar mandi. Seperti hari sebelumnya, lelaki itu keluar dengan handuk dan rambut sedikit basah.

"Keringkan rambutmu dan kau bisa gunakan celana jeans."

Ia berkedip cepat. Sedikit bingung karena tidak menemukan sosok Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol di ruangan itu. Sementara Kyungsoo menjadi sibuk menyiapkan tempatnya melukis.

Kai hanya di minta duduk memunggungi Kyungsoo. Dia mulai bekerja, tidak ada percakapan di antara mereka, sebab Kyungsoo memilih bungkam. Jelas dia mendengar apa yang Chanyeol ceritakan pada Kai.

Kai memiliki bahu yang lebar, begitupun dengan punggungnya. Kali ini Kyungsoo tampak fokus pada bagian itu sebagai media lukis. Tidak Kai ketahui apa yang dilukis Kyungsoo di sana. Tapi ini jauh lebih lama dari sebelumnya.

Lima jam keduanya duduk tanpa bicara apapun. Kesunyian membuat Kai gelisah.

"Kyung?"

Dritt

"Oh!?"

Baru saja dia ingin memanggil Kyungsoo. Tapi suara deritan kursi kayu menyadarkan Kai jika Kyungsoo beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Baekhyun akan segera kemari."

Cepat. Pemuda itu meninggalkan Kai dengan cepat, bahkan sebelum dia diberi kesempatan menyusun satu kata untuk sebuah panggilan.

Tidak sampai tiga menit, seakan memang sudah siap. Pemuda cantik itu masuk menggantikan Kyungsoo berada di ruangan.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kalian meninggalkan aku dengannya?" Kai bertanya pelan. Tidak ingin merusak lukisan Kyungsoo dipunggungnya hanya karena getaran suara.

Tapi yang di terima adalah tatapan tajam Baekhyun.

"Dia mengusir kami."

* * *

 **~RoséBear~**

* * *

"Hei... Apa kau mau mengatakan padaku apa yang terjadi pada Suho dan Kyungsoo setelahnya?"

Setelah pemotretan setengah jam itu, Kai memberanikan diri bertanya. Tentu saja wajah kaku Baekhyun yang dia dapatkan.

"Kai, bagaimana kau bisa begitu peduli padanya? Kau tidak mengenalnya, kau bahkan baru bertemu Kyungsoo beberapa hari."

"Jika kau tidak ingin memberiku jawaban. Maka aku akan mendapatkan jawaban langsung darinya."

Pemuda itu mengenakan kaos polos untuk menutupi tubuhnya tanpa menghapus hasil pekerjaan Kyungsoo. Dia juga memiliki alasan untuk memiliki jarak yang begitu dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Jika tadi Kai kesulitan bicara karena dia tidak ingin Kyungsoo kesal akibat media yang tidak rata. untuk saat ini, Kai pikir bukan sebuah masalah.

Ah! Dia menjadi setengah frustasi memikirkan Kyungsoo. Benar kata Baekhyun, dia tidak mengenal Kyungsoo. Tapi tetap saja. Apa cinta itu bisa diprediksi? Kai benar-benar penasaran tentang Kyungsoo, terlebih setiap kali dia mencoba mengartikan tatapan Kyungsoo dan ucapannya yang dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri.

 _'Miliki aku.'_

 _'Please don't leave me.'_

* * *

 **~RoséBear~**

* * *

"Kyungsoo! Buka pintunya! Kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku hari ini."

 _"Oppa!"_

Dia mundur untuk bersembunyi di persimpangan koridor lantai hunian Kyungsoo saat menyadari seorang wanita berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Kyungsoo pada malam hari seperti ini.

Wanita itu, adalah Aako. Kai dengan jelas bisa menyadarinya. Terutama dari suara serta cara berpakaian. Dia tidak pernah tertarik pada wanita berpakaian seksi. Seketika Kai memegang dadanya.

'Oh! Apa aku benar-benar tidak tertarik pada wanita?' Ia menggeleng pelan. Seketika bayangan Kyungsoo tadi pagi melintas di pikirannya.

'Kenapa aku harus tertarik pada Kyungsoo. Apa tidak ada lelaki lain.'

Larut dalam pikiran dia kemudian disadarkan ketika pintu yang di belakang Aako terbuka. Seorang pria dengan wajah mengantuk. Rambut kusut tanpa pakaian atas. Hanya jeans longgar menyapa Aako. Menarik perhatian wanita itu.

"Ada apa lagi?"

Samar-samar dia mendengar percakapan mereka. Sampai kemudian Kai terbelalak melihat Aako masuk ke hunian lelaki itu.

 **Dugh**

Kai terlonjak kaget ketika seseorang menabrak tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Maaf aku tidak melihatmu."

Suara itu. Ia segera berbalik badan dan menemukan wajah terkejut Kyungsoo yang menabraknya. Tidak sekedar itu, Kai juga menemukan alasan Kyungsoo menabrak dirinya. Tampaknya layar ponsel yang menyala itu telah menjadi masalah utama.

Sekarang keraguan meliputi lelaki itu. Pandangan Kyungsoo kepada dirinya.

Hingga suara langkah kaki menyadarkan Kai, pemuda itu berjalan. Hanya beberapa langkah Kai juga menyusul. Sepelan mungkin dia juga cepat menutup pintu.

"Apa kau juga melihatnya?"

Kyungsoo yang baru meletakkan sepatunya menatap Kai sedikit bingung.

"Apa yang harus kulihat?"

Ucapan singkat itu memberitahunya jika Kyungsoo tidak tahu bahwa kekasih wanitanya telah berkunjung ke hunian pria lain.

Saat pintu kokoh itu di dorong terbuka, ia kembali mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo.

Mendadak ia sadar tentang sesuatu. Kai menarik lengan Kyungsoo membuatnya menerima tatapan kelam itu lagi.

"Apa... kau mau membantu membersihkan tubuhku? Aku pikir aku tidak bisa membersihkan cat di punggungku."

Dia diam untuk waktu yang lama. Membiarkan Kyungsoo meneliti kalimat yang dia katakan. Kai berhati-hati melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo. Sembari melangkah dia juga melepaskan pakaiannya memperlihatkan pada Kyungsoo yang belum beranjak jika cat di punggungnya memang sulit di raih.

"Tidak masalah jika kau menolak. Aku gunakan kamar mandi lebih dulu."

Pemuda itu menghilang di balik pintu kamar. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang hanya bisa menghela napas berat.

Berapa lama dia telah berada di kamar mandi?

Satu menit?

Lima menit?

Sepuluh menit?

Kai benar-benar mengalami kesulitan. Sepertinya dia harus merengek agar Kyungsoo mau membantunya. Pria itu telanjang, keluar dari bathup namun pintu kamar mandi terbuka mengejutkan Kai. Ini begitu lama dari jeda yang dia pikirkan.

"Aku akan membantumu."

Ia melihat Kyungsoo mengayunkan pintu dan menutupnya, pemuda mungil itu berjalan, mendudukkan diri di pendudukan pada sisi bathup. Saat ia menyusul duduk di dalam bathup, jantung dan napasnya seakan berhenti. Gelombang otaknya terhenti beberapa saat, namun kemudian darah berdesir dengan cepat. Kyungsoo hanya mengenakan boxer pendek yang ketika dia duduk berhasil menarik sebagian hingga memperlihatkan paha putih bersih dan juga bersinar di setiap sisi tubuh ketika pemuda itu mengapitnya.

Tubuh telanjang Kai segera mendapat sentuhan jemari Kyungsoo. Usapan kain basah pada punggungnya juga terasa lembut.

Tidak lama kemudian dia memberanikan diri membalik badan. Mendongak agar bisa melihat Kyungsoo.

"Tentang Suho..." Kedengarannya tidak bagus, tapi ia berusaha menahan tubuh Kyungsoo agar tidak meninggalkan tempat duduknya dengan mencengkram kedua lutut pemuda itu.

Kai melanjutkan, "Apa... Kau masih menyukainya? Maksudku, apa begitu sulit melupakan cinta pertamamu?"

Ia merasakan tubuh Kyungsoo menegang. Kai berdehem dan mecoba melanjutkan. "Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan ini padamu. Aku juga pernah ingin bunuh diri dan mengakhiri hidup, tapi Kyungsoo... Saat kau mati. Kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi. Namun saat kau tetap hidup, setidaknya sesuatu bisa kau lakukan."

Ia berdiri. Memperlihatkan ereksinya tepat di hadapan Kyungsoo, namun Kai segera berbalik badan. Keluar dari bathup untuk menggunakan pancuran agar bisa membersihkan diri.

Hanya sampai dia ingin memgambil handuk untuk mengeringkan tubuh saat sebuah pelukan hangat mendekapnya, punggungnya juga merasakan belaian halus rambut Kyungsoo. Merasakan kedua tangan itu mengerat pada bagian perut.

"Aku hanya ingin mendengarkan detak jantungmu."

Suara berat Kyungsoo membuat Kai tersenyum. Ia memaksakan diri berbalik badan.

Sekarang dia benar-benar mengakui tertarik pada Kyungsoo. Ketika pertanyaan Kai tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Pria itu memilih mengusap rambut Kyungsoo. Ia menjatuhkan dagunya pada pucuk kepala Kyungsoo. Tubuh lelaki mungil ini bergetar. Sesuatu pasti sudah terjadi di masa lalu.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya erat. Tayangan ulang beberapa kejadian dalam hidupnya dengan cepat muncul seperti sebuah bidikan kamera. Bayangan tentang pertengkaran orang tuanya, ayahnya bunuh diri dengan menggantung diri di balkon rumah. Kedatangannya ke rumah keluarga Kim. Lalu hari itu, ketika dia melakukannya dengan Suho. Pemuda itu bilang mencintai Kyungsoo, akan melakukan apapun tapi yang terjadi adalah dia pergi begitu saja. Bayangan lain muncul, di mana Kyungsoo tetap menunggu kedatangan Suho, ia sendirian. Menuggu pemuda itu kembali hingga sebuah kenyataan yang harus dia terima. Ia berusaha menolak mentah-mentah apa yang terjadi hari itu hingga...

"Kai... Apa kau pernah bercinta sebelumnya? Dengan seorang pria?"

Otaknya memaksa Kai berpikir keras, dia mengingat dengan jelas tentang sesuatu.

"Ya. Pertama kali, seorang pria melakukannya padaku, kekasih ibuku sendiri."

Di luar, angin bertiup pelan. Cahaya bintang berbaris membentuk sebuah jalan terang di bimasakti. Cahaya rembulan menjadi pusat yang mempesona.

Malam itu, siapa yang telah memintanya? Siapa yang telah memulainya? Siapa yang menawarkan diri? Tidak ada yang menggoda, seolah terjadi begitu saja. Seakan mereka memang menginginkannya.

Tubuh telanjang itu telentang di atas ranjang. Napasnya memburu, membiarkan tubuh tan menguasai dirinya. Kedua anak manusia itu saling pandang dan keheningan yang panjang terjadi. Setelah beberapa saat sejak percintaan itu di mulai telah meninggalkan goresan dari kuku-kuku tajam Kyungsoo pada pundak Kai saat pemuda itu memasuki dirinya. Satu orang mengerang agar seorang lagi bisa mendesahkan namanya. Untuk malam ini, hanya ada mereka berdua.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, mencium bibir hati yang telah sedikit bengkak akibat perbuatannya sendiri, salahkan rasa manis yang tidak pernah habis membuat Kai begitu kecanduan pada bibir itu. Mereka saling memandang kembali, di mana jemari Kai menghapus jejak saliva yang tertinggal di sudut bibir Kyungsoo.

"Hari itu,,, Suho pulang dengan membawa seorang lelaki lalu menemuiku. Dia bilang akan menikah dengan lelaki China itu."

Kai menelan ludahnya susah payah. Menganggap ucapan Kyungsoo adalah sebuah pengakuan.

"Aku mengerti. Dia membawa pria lain tapi tidak bisa mempertahankanmu." Kai mengecup bibir Kyungsoo sekali lagi. Menjatuhkan tubuhnya lalu membawa Kyungsoo berguling ke samping dalam sebuah pelukan. Menarik kepala Kyungsoo untuk menatapnya kembali.

Di antar dua kedipan mata, Kai kembali melihat tatapan Kyungsoo. Entah bagaimana, dia benar-benar ingin memiliki pria ini. Memikirkan menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Aku menyukaimu."

"Aku sangat menyukaimu Kyungsoo."

Dia mengulang ucapannya sembari mengusap wajah Kyungsoo. Ia sadar pengakuannya terlalu tiba-tiba.

Sementara di tempat lain.

Ruangan gelap di mana seorang pria baya mengangkat pandangan menatap seorang lelaki mengenakan pakaian serba hitam. Dengan senyuman meremehkan, dia beranjak meninggalkan kursi kesayangannya.

"Jadi nama seniman itu Do Kyungsoo?"

Dia berbisik pada lelaki informan itu.

"Ya tuan. Dua hari ini, dia telah mengunjungi penjaga museum di rumah sakit. Ibu dari penjaga museum itu juga mengatakan jika beberapa minggu lalu pemuda ini juga menemui anaknya."

Ada jeda panjang dari penjelasan informan itu. "Dia bukan seorang Fotografer. Dia bahkan memiliki studio seni yang tersembunyi di balik bangunan sebuah bar. Di dalam bangunan itu, dia bekerja dan menyimpan lukisannya. Kami pikir lukisan yang asli juga disembunyikan di sana."

"Temukan lukisan asli itu lalu tinggalkan negara ini."

 _ **To be continue**_ _ **...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**MUSE**

Chapter 05

-KaiSoo-

Present by **Ros** é **Bear**

 _Content:_ _BL. Crime. Mention of sex. Hurt Comfort. Anxiety_

* * *

(180123- 190915

"Kita berakhir di sini."

Bisiknya pelan, membawa wajah maju mengecup leher yang telah meninggalkan beberapa bekas kemerahan, _-adalah bentuk hasrat yang dia ciptakan sepanjang malam percintaan mereka._

Ya Tuhan, dia benar-benar tertarik pada pemuda yang kini terbalut selimut dengan sedikit noda. Kai semakin menarik tubuh Kyungsoo, mendekapnya untuk berbagi kehangatan di pagi hari. Menyenangkan saat dia terbangun dan menemukan wajah damai Kyungsoo. Lebih dari yang dia pikirkan, Kai berharap menyingkirkan lelaki bernama Suho itu dari pikiran Kyungsoo, juga menyingkirkan wanita bernama Aako itu dari status kekasih Kyungsoo.

Tidak hanya memenuhi tubuh Kyungsoo dengan tanda kepemilikan dari dirinya, lebih dari itu Kai sangat ingin memiliki Kyungsoo seutuhnya. Baik tubuh maupun hatinya.

Telunjuknya menekan pipi Kyungsoo, sesekali dia maju dan mengecup bibir merah yang bahkan masih terasa manis sekalipun telah tergores akibat gigitan dari gigi-gigi rapatnya tadi malam. Kai ingat betul bagaimana Kyungsoo membalas ciumannya.

Pertama kali setelah waktu yang sangat lama, Kai memiliki ketertarikan secara seksual walau itu adalah kepada seorang lelaki. Ia semakin mendekatkan diri, ereksi di pagi hari memaksa Kai memeluk pemuda itu, lengannya melingkar di pinggang Kyungsoo.

"Aku ingin kau tersenyum." Dia berbisik pelan.

"Aku juga ingin trus bersamamu." Ucapnya dengan suara bass yang terdengar parau.

Kemudian gairah itu harus terganggu oleh kunjungan seseorang. Bunyi bell yang terdengar nyaring dari dalam telah mengusik Kai. Dengan emosi dia turun dari ranjang. Memakai celana panjang dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu hunian. Melewatkan intercom, tanpa sadar dia telah membuka pintu masuk setelah mengenakan sandal keluar.

Bahkan belum sepenuhnya ia berhasil menegur pelaku pemencetan bell disertai ketukan pada pintu itu, sosok seorang wanita dengan kemeja kebesaran serta jeans pendek menerobos masuk. Melewati Kai dengan tatapan tajam menghina.

"Di mana kekasihku?"

Kai kembali ke dalam dengan sedikit berlari menghentikan langkah Aako yang ingin masuk ke kamar. Dia berdiri dengan bersender di daun pintu. Tatapan pemuda itu begitu menusuk serta meneliti setiap lekuk tubuh wanita ini.

"Menyingkirlah. Kau memiliki bau yang tidak menyenangkan."

Kai mengangkat tangannya, membantu wanita itu untuk menyadari keberadaan Kyungsoo yang masih terbaring di ranjang dengan tubuh tanpa pakaian. Hanya ada selimut yang menutupi bagian bawahnya. Sementara tubuh bagian atas itu memperjelas apa yang telah terjadi.

Pandangan Aako menjadi horor, menatap Kai dan Kyungsoo yang berada di atas ranjang secara bergantian.

"Kau? Bagaimana kau bisa menjadi bajingan!?" Dia setengah menjerit. Terdengar suara langkah dari heels yang dia kenakan memantul di lantai hunian, Kai segera menghentikan Aako yang berniat membangunkan Kyungsoo. Menyeret wanita itu hingga ke pintu masuk tanpa peduli pada ringisannya.

"Kau sendiri? Bukankah kau sudah tidak perawan lagi?"

Ucapannya berhasil membuat tubuh gadis itu menegang.

Detik berikutnya pintu di depan hunian terbuka. Sosok seorang pemuda muncul dan tersenyum pada keduanya. Telah berpakaian rapi namun serba hitam.

"Kau masih di sini? Oh hai! Aku harus pergi bekerja. Bye!"

Kai berdecih saat langkah lelaki itu menjauhi mereka. Dia tertawa, menertawakan gadis yang kini menggertakkan gigi karena menahan emosi.

"Kau!?"

Kekesalannya muncul dengan kata yang di tekan.

 _"Well_ , aku melakukannya dengan Kyungsoo. Ada hasrat di antara kami, seperti kau dan pemuda barusan."

Suara bedebam dari pintu memisahkan mereka. Kai menutup pintu rapat, meninggalkan gadis itu dengan segala umpatannya. Dia berjalan mencari ponsel Kyungsoo untuk menghubungi layanan apartemen.

"Bedebah! Keparat! Menjauhlah dari kekasihku!"

Sesampainya di dalam kamar, Kai menggeleng mencoba menghapus perkataan gadis itu yang terngiang di pikirannya. Cukup lama hingga kemudian dia kehilangan suara berisik di depan pintu saat ia pikir petugas keamanan telah membawanya menjauh.

Pria itu kembali berjalan mendekati ranjang. Menarik selimut menutupi tubuh Kyungsoo dengan selimut. Pemuda manis itu terlihat begitu kelelahan setelah aktivitas bercinta mereka sepanjang malam. Bagaimanapun, Kai telah memberinya rasa sakit dan perih bersamaan dengan sebuah kenikmatan. Berapa kali dia membuat Kyungsoo mendapatkan sebuah klimaks dari hentakan yang terbilang cukup gila, berkali-kali Kai menahan cakaran Kyungsoo di pundaknya. Tapi dia tahu Kyungsoo merasakan hal yang lebih menyakitkan saat Kai memasuki dirinya.

"Aku sangat ingin memilikimu."

Dalam keheningan dia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di hatinya.

* * *

 **RoséBear~**

* * *

Dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, kombinasi huruf yang membentuk rangkaian kata telah tersusun dengan indah di dalam pikiran Kai tentang sebuah pagi ketika Kyungsoo terbangun. Sayang, semua itu tertelan kembali. Saat dia pikir akan memberinya senyum di pagi hari, Kai harus menarik keinginannya itu. Karena saat terbangun, Kyungsoo berusaha menarik dirinya. Menahan rasa perih seorang diri dan menatap Kai tajam. Tadinya Kai pikir kekesalan Kyungsoo tidak akan berlangsung lama jika dia mengingatkan percintaan mereka tadi malam.

Sayangnya, di hadapan sarapan paginya. Kai harus berusaha mencerna ucapan Kyungsoo. Sambil duduk berhadapan, pria itu memberinya sebuah amplop yang ia yakini berisi uang tunai.

"Kau bisa mencari tempat tinggal lain."

Ada jeda panjang pada kalimat Kyungsoo sebelum dia melanjutkan. "Luka di punggungmu butuh beberapa hari untuk bisa benar-benar hilang. Aku akan menjelaskannya pada Baekhyun. Lagipula hanya butuh satu lukisan lagi, pameran itu akan berlangsung tiga minggu lagi. Masih banyak waktu tersisa."

Harga dirinya, jatuh seketika.

"Kupikir kau tahu jika aku memiliki ketertarikan denganmu. Apa maksudmu dengan memberiku uang?"

Kai bertanya pelan. Mencoba memastikan semua ini hanya sebuah candaan saja.

Bunyi kursi bergeser, dimana Kyungsoo bangkit dan bertopang pada sisi meja. Tubuhnya sedikit condong, entah itu untuk menahan rasa sakit atau memberitahu Kai apa yang dia pikirkan.

"Adalah sebuah kesalahan melakukannya denganmu. Aku memiliki seorang kekasih, sebaiknya kau pergi sebelum seseorang datang berkunjung."

Kai terdiam beberapa saat, dia mendongak dengan gerakan patah-patah. Wajahnya maju, bertopang pada jari yang terjalin satu sama lain.

"Kekasih? Wanita yang terlihat seperti penghibur malam itu? Atau seorang pria yang kau desahkan namanya bahkan saat kau bercinta denganku?"

"Jaga bicaramu Kai!"

"Ya Kyungsoo! Apa kau benar-benar hanya membutuhkan wanita untuk membuatmu lebih baik? Ibumu meninggalkan kau dan Ayahmu. Ibu tirimu mengusirmu, dan cinta pertamamu meninggalkanmu." Tanpa sadar pria itu bangkit. Saling berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo, membuat perbedaan tinggi mereka berubah.

"Diam brengsek! Kau tidak tahu apapun tentangku!"

 **Plak!**

Satu tamparan keras membuat Kyungsoo diam. Darah berdesir cepat pada pipi kirinya hanya sepersekian detik setelah Kai melayangkan sebuah tamparan. Napas lelaki itu memburu cepat.

"Ya! Aku memang terlalu naif karena ingin memilikimu! Harusnya aku tahu hatimu masih untuk pria itu sementara tubuhmu kau serahkan pada wanita itu! Aku akan pergi!"

Langkahnya terbilang cepat, dia mengambil amplop berisikan uang pemberian Kyungsoo. Pada barang-barangnya yang memang tidak dikeluarkan dari dalam koper, Kai membawanya dengan cepat. Melewatkan Kyungsoo yang masih terdiam di meja makan.

Tidak seharusnya ada pertengkaran, tapi Kai sedikit tersinggung oleh ucapan Kyungsoo.

Brengsek?

Bukankah wanita itu lebih brengsek lagi? Sementara lelaki yang pernah menjadi kakak angkatnya jauh lebih brengsek lagi.

Pagi itu, jejaknya terhapus oleh hujan. Ia menyeret kopernya menuju halte terdekat. Menaiki bus yang tiba dengan cepat.

Kai tidak tahu kemana dia bisa menitipkan barang-barangnya. Ia menghitung uang yang Kyungsoo berikan.

 _'Kau membayar tubuhku dengan sangat mahal.'_ Hatinya bertambah kesal mengetahui jumlah uang yang bisa menyewa apartemen mewah sebulan sebagai bayaran satu malam memuaskan Kyungsoo.

Sudah terlambat untuk membantu wanita baya di pagi hari, Kai pikir berada di kelas bersama anak-anak kecil itu bisa meringankan kekesalannya.

Sementara pria yang dia tinggalkan.

Dia ingin dimiliki, dia ingin seseorang memilikinya. Tidak terpisah seperti apa yang Kai katakan. Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangan. Merasakan detak jantungnya yang berdegup cepat. Ia menunduk. Kyungsoo jelas tahu ini sebuah kesalahan. Namun sekali lagi, masa yang pernah dia lewati, dia tahu ada yang salah.

"Aku tidak ingin melibatkanmu dalam kehidupanku Kai. Jika saja kita bertemu lebih dulu, mungkin hidup menjadi lebih berarti."

Do Kyungsoo.

Memiliki alasan kenapa dia tidak pernah memasukkan siapapun dalam kehidupannya. Tentang pekerjaan yang dia lakukan, terkadang memiliki sesuatu yang tidak terduga. Mendapat bayaran luar biasa, namun terkadang membahayakan nyawa.

Kyungsoo

Semua bermula dari kepergian Suho ke luar negeri di tahun terakhir dia bersekolah. Kyungsoo diusir oleh ibu angkatnya. Keluarga Park memberi Kyungsoo sebuah hunian, asal dia mau bersekolah dan mlanjutkan pendidikan ke jejang yang lebih tinggi.

Di dalam hunian ini pula Kyungsoo menunggu kepulangan lelaki itu. Tahun pertama dia masih memiliki harapan, sampai saat lelaki itu kembali membawa seorang pria berkebangsaan China. Dengan menggandeng pria itu, Suho bilang dia melupakan Kyungsoo meminta pemuda itu juga melupakannya.

Bagaikan ombak menerjang karang, tidak sampai di situ saja. Berkali-kali Kyungsoo harus melihat Suho bersama pria itu setiap kali dia berkesempatan kembali ke negara ini. Bagaimana cara dia mempertahankan pria itu di hadapan keluarganya.

 _'Jangan tolol Kyungsoo. Aku mencumbumu hanya untuk kepuasan.'_

 _'Tapi... Kau bilang menyukaiku, menyukai lukisan yang kubuat?'_

 _'Hm? Lukisanmu? Benar. Itu terjual dengan harga tinggi saat kubawa ke pelelangan di China._ '

Kalimat terakhir yang selalu terngiang di pikirannya.

Selama ini dia selalu marah, melampiaskan kamarahannya pada apapun. Menghilang dari keramaian, bahkan namanya saja diragukan keberadaannya. Hingga dua tahun lalu saat menyelesaikan pendidikan, ketika itu dia juga menyelesaikan salah satu replika lukisan terkenal. Replika yang mampu menipu banyak pasang mata orang awam.

Do Kyungsoo

Memasuki pasar gelap bersama dengan lukisan yang dia buat. Pada awalnya Kyungsoo hanya menjual lukisan karya dirinya sendiri. Tapi beberapa orang memesan replika lukisan langsung padanya, _-tanpa diketahui publik_. Replika-replika itu beredar di pasar gelap dengan harga tinggi, bersaing dengan lukisan asli. Ide awal membuat replika itu tidak muncul dari pikiran Kyungsoo. Orang-orang lah yang memesan padanya.

 _ **Dyo**_

Tiga huruf yang menyembunyikan identitas sebenarnya. Berada di balik nama Baekhyun sebagai seorang photographer professional, dia menjadi asisten dan bekerja pada Baekhyun. Nyatanya, mereka bekerja sama.

Tapi ada satu hal yang disembunyikan Kyungsoo dari Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol.

Ketika Baekhyun berkata ingin berhenti dari pasar gelap dan memilih membuat sebuah pameran untuk memperkenalkan _gellery_ seni miliknya. Harusnya Kyungsoo juga melakukannya, mengikuti saran Baekhyun untuk membuat replika lukisan di media tubuh agar tidak disalahgunakan. Tidak seharusnya dia kembali melahirkan replika lukisan di media sesungguhnya.

Kyungsoo tahu dia sedang di kejar, mungkin identitasnya telah terbongkar akibat kunjungan ke rumah sakit dan keberadaan mobil yang dia tinggalkan di persimpangan lampu merah.

Ponselnya berdering, sebuah panggilan dari seorang wanita. Dengan gerakan malas Kyungsoo mengangkat panggilan Aako.

Mengenai wanita itu, muncul dengan sendirinya setahun lalu. Menjadi alasan Kyungsoo ingin melupakan rasa sakit akibat kemunculan Suho dan undangan pernikahannya.

 _'Oppa,_ aku ingin bertemu denganmu.'

Tapi menjadi semakin menyebalkan ketika dia selalu menuntut keberadaan Kyungsoo di dekatnya.

Lelaki itu masih merasakan perih akibat percintaan mereka tadi malam, menjadi sedikit lebih baik saat dia mengoleskan _cream gel_ yang memberi sensasi dingin.

Sedikit sulit pada akhirnya Kyungsoo putuskan meninggalkan apartemennya.

"Kyungsoo."

Satu panggilan menyebalkan lainnya muncul.

Itu adalah pria yang tinggal di depan huniannya.

"Kau akan berkencan?"

Dia membalik badan dan mencoba tersenyum.

"Ya." Jawabannya singkat, ia tersenyum kaku ketika melihat pemuda itu menyeringai.

"Benar. Kau harus bekencan agar Ayah Nona Aako memberimu sedikit keringanan."

Pemuda asing itu menghilang di balik pintunya. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan sebuah kebingungan.

Dia menggeleng pelan. Kyungsoo hanya perlu menemui wanita itu sebentar. Menghabiskan makan siang bersama lalu pergi karena dia masih harus berkunjung ke suatu tempat.

* * *

 **~RoséBear~**

* * *

"Kau mengusirnya? Ya! Sekarang bagaimana cara kita menghubunginya? Dia tidak memiliki ponsel. Sekarang aku tidak tahu dia tinggal dimana. Bagaimana kita melanjutkan proyek ini Do Kyungsoo!?"

Teriakannya terdengar setengah frustasi. Mendadak saja Kyungsoo muncul di hadapan Baekhyun, membuat orang-orang yang bekerja di studio milik Baekhyun memilih menghindar. Mereka sudah terbiasa dengan pertikaian dua pemuda yang memiliki ukuran tubuh tidak jauh berbeda ini.

"Jika dia tidak kembali," ada jeda cukup panjang pada kalimatnya membuat orang-orang yang berada di sudut ruangan memalingkan wajah daripada bersentuh pandang dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kita bisa menggunakan salah satu dari mereka."

"No! Membayangkan mereka setengah telanjang saja sudah menggelikan untukku! Aku tidak akan memakai mereka."

Napas kelegaan muncul dari lima orang yang telah bekerja cukup lama dengan Baekhyun. Mereka juga tahu tentang proyek pameran yang sedang dikerjakan Baekhyun.

"Beritahu aku alasan kenapa kau mengusirnya. Ini sangat aneh Kyungsoo. Kenapa baru sekarang kau mengusirnya?"

Tidak ada alasan yang cukup jelas, Kyungsoo hanya menatap kopinya.

"Kami berakhir di ranjangku."

Baekhyun tidak tahu harus merespon bagaimana dengan kalimat barusan. Ketika Kyungsoo beranjak dan berjalan membelakanginya. Dia menggeleng tidak percaya.

 _'Kau bercinta dengannya? Tapi tidak bisa melupakan bajingan itu. Itulah alasan kenapa kau mengusir Kai.'_

Lelaki cantik itu bergumam. Dia memilih diam beberapa menit sebelum menghela napas panjang.

"Aku berharap Kai tidak tersinggung dan ingat jika dia masih memiliki kontrak kerja denganku."

Sementara pemuda manis itu telah menghilang di balik pintu studio milik Baekhyun. Meninggalkan kesenyapan.

* * *

 **~RoséBear~**

* * *

Dia tidak akan berani mempertaruhkan apapun. Pemuda itu telah menyelesaikan kelas bimbingan dan tidak tahu harus pergi kemana. Dia tidak mengatakan apa yang terjadi pada Kris, tentu tidak ingin merepotkan pria itu. Pada akhirnya Kai mengambil kopernya, mungkin yang pertama harus dia lakukan adalah mencari tempat berteduh.

Hanya beberapa menit sejak turun dari bus pertama, membawanya menjauh dari tempat Kris, pemuda itu berdiri di depan salah satu bangunan. Memandangi seisi bangunan yang tampak bersih, jelas selalu dibersihkan oleh pemiliknya.

"Satu kamar untuk sebulan?"

Dia tahu hidupnya sudah seperti ini, Kai akan hidup berpindah-pindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain karena dia tidak memiliki rumah sebagaimana seseorang menyebut tempat untuk kembali.

Lelaki itu menarik napas dalam. Meninggalkan huniannya menuju ke bagian lain Kota.

"Terima kasih banyak."

Dia menutup pintu, berbalik badan dan melihat rak yang dipenuhi oleh DVD. Sebuah pekerjaan yang dengan segera dia dapatkan dari seorang lelaki muda.

Sementara di bagian lain, ketika Baekhyun mengadu pada Chanyeol tentang sikap Kyungsoo siang ini. Pemuda itu menghubungi Kris. Berharap lelaki itu bisa membantu menemukan keberadaan Kai.

 **RoséBear~**

Di tempat dia duduk menikmati waktu istirahat. Seorang lelaki datang menghampiri, memberinya sekaleng minuman soda.

"Istriku akan segera melahirkan."

Kai tersenyum atas ucapan Kris. Ia menerima minuman kaleng yang diberikan lelaki itu.

"Tadi malam Chanyeol menghubungiku. Dia bilang kau menghilang, Kyungsoo mengusirmu. Tanpa menjelaskan alasannya padaku."

Kai mengangguk sebagai pembenaran.

"Laki-laki itu, aku tidak pernah benar-benar bertemu dengannya. Dia memiliki dunianya sendiri, dari cerita yang pernah kudengar, dia memiliki bisnisnya sendiri."

Alis Kai naik setingkat mendengar ucapan Kris.

"Ah lupakan itu. Baekhyun berpesan padaku agar kau mengunjunginya. Dia memintaku mengingatkanmu tentang kontrak kerja yang telah kau sepakati."

Ia bangkit membawa tubuhnya berdiri.

Langit hari ini tampak cerah, dari tempat mereka, terlihat beberapa anak-anak berjalan menjauhi bangunan. Beberapa tidak seorang diri, umur anak-anak itu masih di awal tahap pengajaran. Taman bermain kecil yang ada di halaman bangunan bisa di pergunakan bagi mereka yang belum mendapat jemputan. Ah! Lupakan bagian itu dan beralihlah pada pemuda berkulit tan yang kini berjalan seorang diri.

 _'Do Kyungsoo! Mari perbaiki situasi di antara kita.'_

Tekad itulah yang kemudian membawa Kai ke bangunan bar milik Chanyeol setelah tidak menemukan Kyungsoo di apartemennya. Bar itu masih akan buka beberapa jam lagi. Tidak terlihat aktivitas dalam bentuk apapun. Hanya sebuah pintu yang terbuka sekitar 5cm membuatnya memberanikan diri menggeser pintu itu. Kai tersenyum menemukan keterkejutan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang ada di dalam. Tepat di atas salah satu sofa bar, kedua orang itu sedang bercinta dengan pakaian lengkap. Ia berbalik badan setelah mengejutkan keduanya.

"Apa aku harus kembali hingga bar di buka?"

Dia bicara, tepat setelah berbalik badan memunggungi situasi keduanya.

Namun kemudian kekehan Chanyeol dan suara keduanya merapikan pakaian terdengar cukup jelas.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan? Kita bisa membicarakannya sekarang."

Sepertinya mereka memiliki pemikiran yang hampir sama. Karena ketika berbalik badan, Kai telah melihat kedua orang itu berdiri dengan pakaian sempurna walau tidak begitu rapi.

Dengan kedatangan Kai, aktivitas mereka dipaksa berhenti. Sebagai pemilik tempat, Chanyeol menawarkan beberapa menu yang bisa dia siapkan dalam waktu singkat.

"Kau mau makan?"

Pemuda itu berjalan di balik meja bar. Membiarkan kekasih cantiknya ikut bergabung.

Kai menggeleng pelan, lebih memilih minuman yang dituangkan Baekhyun untuknya.

Tapi kemudian daging panggang tersaji di atas meja.

"Permintaan maaf karena Kyungsoo mengusirmu." Ia memberi penjelasan membuat Kai terkekeh.

"Dia pasti tidak bilang jika aku menamparnya."

"Apa!?"

"...setelah dia mengusirku."

Gelas itu kembali ke tempatnya, bersamaan dengan kekakuan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol atas pernyataan Kai.

"Aku segera kemari karena ingin minta maaf padanya."

Ia melanjutkan bicara, memilih menghindar dari tatapan mengintimidasi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Kalian berdua mengenal Kyungsoo dengan baik. Seharusnya aku tidak menamparnya, tidak juga pergi begitu saja. Aku berharap bisa memperbaiki keadaan."

Terdengar penyesalan yang tulus. Daripada menyiapkan lebih banyak makanan, Chanyeol lebih memilih bergabung dengan keduanya.

"Apa kau menyukai Kyungsoo?"

Hati-hati sekali Chanyeol bertanya, wajahnya maju untuk memastikan Kai tidak berusaha berbohong.

"Entahlah. Menurut kalian?" Ada jeda cukup panjang hingga dia melanjutkan ke kalimat berikutnya.

"Bagaimana cara memiliki Kyungsoo? Sepanjang malam aku memikirkannya."

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Maksudku? Kau baru bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Bagaimana mungkin."

"Cinta itu tidak bisa diprediksi."

Kai memotong ucapan Baekhyun. Ia mendorong gelas minuman sedikit menjauh agar memberi ruang untuk kepalanya berbaring.

"Sebenarnya, tiga malam bersama, aku mendengar dia selalu mengigau tidak ingin di tinggalkan. Dia menjadi tenang saat aku menyerahkan tanganku untuk dipeluk. Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan seseorang yang memiliki tatapan seperti Kyungsoo. Tatapannya, seolah mengatakan _jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian_ dan tubuhnya mengatakan _miliki aku_ _.'_

Baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol, keduanya terdiam mendengar pengakuan Kai. Tidak ada bantahan karena pada kenyataannya mereka juga tahu akan hal itu, tapi tidak pernah terpikir jika ada orang seperti Kai yang segera memahami Kyungsoo. Bahkan ini belum satu minggu dia mengenal Kyungsoo. Mungkin Kai memang benar, cinta itu tidak bisa di prediksi.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau mengakui perasaanmu pada kami."

Itu mengejutkan pada awalnya, bagaimana seorang lelaki mengakui perasaannya.

"Kai, jika kuberitahu sesuatu yang buruk tentang kehidupan Kyungsoo, tentang pekerjaan yang pernah dia lakukan. Apa kau masih yakin untuk memiliki dan tidak akan meninggalkannya?"

"Pekerjaan?" Ia menarik kembali kepalanya agar bisa menatap Chanyeol.

"Menurutmu, apa yang lebih buruk dari memiliki seorang ibu dengan kekasih berbeda setiap minggu, ahh setiap hari. Ibuku sudah melakukan pekerjaan seperti itu, bahkan sampai kehidupan terakhirnya."

Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun tidak terkejut dengan pengakuan Kai, jelas karena tadi malam Kris sudah mengatakan kehidupan pria ini. Kadang mereka berpikir jika kehidupan seperti benang kusut. Perlu kesabaran untuk mengurai benang itu agar tidak putus dan menemukan ujung yang terpisah.

"Aku, kekasihku dan Kyungsoo. Hingga beberapa minggu lalu kami masih berkeliaran di pasar gelap. Menjual barang tiruan, tepatnya lukisan replika yang dihasilkan Kyugsoo."

Chanyeol menjelaskan jika pameran beberapa minggu lagi adalah awal kehidupan mereka setelah meninggalkan pasar gelap. Mereka tidak ingin Kyungsoo terperosok semakin jauh, bagaimanapun... Selama berkerja bersama, mereka tahu Kyungsoo tidak benar-benar merasakan kehidupannya, dia hanya mendeskripsikan sebuah balas dendam atas perkataan Suho tentang dirinya, tentang lukisannya.

Ketika pertama kali Chanyeol bertemu Kai, bukan sekedar tentang tekad untuk bertahan hidup. Astaga! Pria tinggi itu memikirkan hal lain, memikirkan Kai bisa menyelamatkan Kyungsoo. Menyelamatkan kehidupannya, membuat Kyungsoo menjadi seperti dulu, mungkin akan sedikit berbeda. Sebab sangat tidak tepat jika seorang wanita berada di dekat Kyungsoo, dia membutuhkan seseorang yang lebih baik dari Suho. Membutuhkan orang yang bisa bertanggung jawab.

Sementara kebisuan melanda mereka karena bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Aku berharap kau memahami perkataanku Kai, jika kau ingin memilikinya maka jangan lepaskan Kyungsoo."

Kehidupan memang tidak dapat di duga, ia berdiri dan menghembuskan napas berat.

Kai bangkit dari tempatnya. " _Well,_ apa kalian memiliki kunci ke studio Kyungsoo? Kupikir lebih baik aku menunggunya di sana."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling tatap kemudian Baekhyun mengangguk. Memberi izin untuk memberikan kunci studio Kyungsoo.

"Sebaiknya kau langsung minta maaf. Dia benar-benar tidak suka seseorang mengganggu privasinya."

Sebuah pesan singkat di rasa cukup untuk memberitahu Kai tentang apa yang harus dia lakukan nanti.

Sekarang lelaki itu tidak tahu tentang apa yang bisa dia lakukan. Berjalan melewati bangunan disamping bar milik Chanyeol. Ia memandang langit yang sedikit mendung, entah mengapa ia pikir langkahnya akan mengubah sesuatu. Mungkinkah Kyungsoo memaafkannya? Jika tidak? Ah! Kai tidak ingin memikirkannya, bahkan jika Kyungsoo memaki dan menatap Kai dengan pandangan merendahkan, dia akan mencoba memahami itu sebagai perlindungan diri Kyungsoo dari orang asing. Perlindungan diri terhadap kehidupannya.

Pada langkah yang hanya menyisahkan beberapa meter lagi, Kai terkesiap menyadari rantai pada pintu studio Kyungsoo telah terbuka. Senyumnya terkembang membayangkan Kyungsoo berada di dalam. Ia berhenti di depan pintu, napasnya berhembus pelan, mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri.

 _'Aku mencintai_ _mu_ _.'_

Namun dari depan pintu ia mendengar suara-suara barang berjatuhan, rasa penasaran memaksa Kai membuka pintu cepat.

"Kyungsoo!?"

Panggilannya mengejutkan. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi melihat kondisi ruangan yang berantakan.

Seseorang memukul bagian belakangnya dengan benda keras, membuat Kai tersungkur dalam hitungan detik.

"Seniman brengsek itu tidak menyimpan lukisan itu di sini!"

Satu kalimat terakhir yang Kai dengar sebelum kesadarannya hilang. Ia berasumsi seseorang telah mengganggu privasi Kyungsoo, mendobrak masuk untuk mencari sesuatu.

* * *

 **~RoséBear~**

* * *

Sementara di luar sana, di tengah-tengah keramaian. Pria bermata bulat itu membuat irama ringan dengan sepatu yang dia gunakan. Perhatiannya terpusat pada perempuan yang menyeberang jalan dengan seorang pria merangkul pundaknya. Ia tersenyum miris, tidak begitu peduli karena pada kenyataannya Kyungsoo bisa mengatasi keadaan ini. Wanita yang setahun terakhir ini mengaku menjadi kekasihnya, dirangkul oleh seorang pria. Tepatnya seorang pria yang tinggal di depan apartemennya.

Ia tidak mencintai perempuan itu, dia membutuhkan informasi yang sering di bawa oleh perempuan itu. Sesuatu seperti replika lukisan yang memiliki nilai tinggi di pasar gelap. Jelas karena ayahnya adalah orang yang bermain di sana, dan kecerobohannya sering kali memberi keuntungan untuk Kyungsoo dan bisnisnya bersama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol setahun belakangan. Ia bahkan tidak peduli jika gadis itu memiliki hubungan hingga ke ranjang dengan pria yang tinggal di hunian depan pintu apartemennya. Sekuat apapun gadis itu menutupi jejak percintaannya, Kyungsoo dengan jelas bisa memahami itu.

Drrrtt

Getaran ponsel pada saku celana memaksanya berhenti, membuka sebuah pesan yang dikirim oleh Chanyeol.

 _'Kai mencarimu. Dia menunggu di studiomu. Dia bilang ingin meminta maaf.'_

 _'Dia mencintaimu.'_

Itu sebuah pesan kejutan. Dia berbalik badan, berlari tanpa sebab, Kyungsoo tersenyum. Baru satu malam, dan dia sudah merindukan pria itu. Dia hampir kehilangan keseimbangan ketika melewati orang-orang. Mendadak saja Kyungsoo membayangkan Kai, mungkin tidak bisa memperbaiki hubungan dengan cepat, tapi saat ini Kyungsoo hanya ingin melihat Kai.

* * *

 **~RoséBear~**

* * *

Ia baru saja tiba di depan bar milik Chanyeol, melihat dua orang lelaki itu keluar dari bangunan.

"Kami tutup hari ini, Ah! Sepertinya Kai masih menunggu di studiomu."

Chanyeol setengah berteriak memberitahu Kyungsoo. Jelas sebuah godaan terhadap Kyungsoo melihat bagaimana cara lelaki tinggi itu menoleh ke bangunan belakang. Tapi ekspresi datar Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol segera bungkam.

"Kau mau kami ikut agar tidak merasa canggung?"

Ia mengangguk atas tawaran Baekhyun, kemudian berjalan melewati kedua orang itu. Sementara perhatiannya tertuju pada pintu studio yang terbuka sepenuhnya. Lelaki itu hanya bisa berjalan mendekat. Gerakannya menjadi pelan. Tiba-tiba saja penuh kewaaspadaan menyadari rantai itu dipotong, bukan di buka sebagaimana mestinya.

Oh, dan apa yang mereka temukan di studio Kyungsoo. Sebuah kekacauan luar biasa. Tidak diragukan lagi jika sesuatu telah menghancurkan lukisan-lukisan yang pernah Kyungsoo kerjakan. Giginya menggertakkan kuat, menahan amarah atas apa yang diperbuat pada sebuah privasi yang telah dia jaga.

Tidak hanya Kyungsoo. Dua orang yang mengikuti langkahnya juga dibuat terkejut dengan porak porandanya studio Kyungsoo.

"Kyung?" Panggil Baekhyun pelan untuk menarik perhatian pemuda manis itu. Jari kirinya menarik kaos yang digunakan Kyungsoo, sementara tangan kanannya menunjuk dinding bagian barat.

 _'Jika kau menginginkan pria itu selamat, kembalikan lukisan aslinya.'_

Tubuhnya membeku seketika, mendapati sesuatu yang lebih mengejutkan lagi. Begitupun dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Menuntut penjelasan dari Kyungsoo, sebuah tuntutan yang berubah menjadi paksaan.

"Lukisan asli?"

Suara lirih Chanyeol menjelaskan kebingungan yang dia alami.

"Kyung? Tidakkah kau ingin memberitahu kami sesuatu?"

Tubuhnya jatuh ke lantai. "Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

Saat terpuruk ke lantai, Kyungsoo berteriak kuat. Mengeluarkan kebencian, rasa muak, penyesalan dan ketakutan yang menghampiri.

* * *

To Be Continue

* * *

 _See you next time_

Thanks,

Rosie


	6. Chapter 6

**MUSE**

Chapter 06

-KaiSoo-

Present by **Ros** é **Bear**

 _Content:_ _BL. Crime. Mention of sex. Hurt Comfort. Anxiety_

310118 - 291219

* * *

 _Sebulan lalu, ia ingat hari ketika semua di mulai._

Mata bulat semanis madu itu berada di balik kelopak mata yang terpejam. Tubuh yang berada pada rata-rata tinggi lelaki Korea pun bersandar pada kursi kayu, tidak ada hal yang ingin lelaki bertubuh mungil itu lakukan saat ini, melewatkan orang-orang yang berjalan ke sana ke sini, lebih menikmati dunia yang dia buat melalui ruang gelap di balik kelopak matanya.

 _"Oppa?_ Kita masuk?"

Namun pada akhirnya sebuah suara menarik dirinya dari dunia paralel itu, seorang gadis menyadarkan dia agar segera menyelesaikan waktu istirahat. Mereka memiliki kegiatan pada dunia nyata ini.

 **Do Kyungsoo**

Masuk ke dalam sebuah museum. Hanya butuh lima menit agar dia terpisah dari kekasihnya. Kini Ia berdiri tepat di depan sebuah lukisan lama. Matanya yang bulat mengerjap beberapa kali memperhatikan lukisan di balik kaca lima inchi serta keamanan luar biasa. Dia menggeleng, tanda tidak begitu tertarik karena bentuk lukisan benar-benar tidak menarik perhatiannya.

Hanya lukisan sebuah kota yang terbias oleh senja. Di mana matahari bersinar membuat warna keemasan pada bangunan. Relung senja yang membias pada setiap bangunan, membuat air laut yang tampak pada lukisan seperti butiran berlian.

Dalam kondisi itu, Kyungsoo tahu jika dia sedang diperhatikan. Secara harfiah emosinya meluap karena sepasang mata itu tidak berusaha melepaskan langkah Kyungsoo. Ia membawa langkahnya menjauh, mencari ruang yang sepi hingga pada sebuah lorong dia berbalik cepat dan menahan tubuh lelaki yang sedikit lebih tinggi.

Seorang penjaga museum, seragam dan kartu pengenal itu menjelaskan siapa sosok pemuda ini. Ketakutan bersamaan dengan sedikit kepercayaan diri pemuda itu membuat Kyungsoo melepaskannya walau harus mendorong hingga tubuh lelaki itu membentur dinding.

Ia membiarkan pemuda itu berdiri, mengalihkan tatapan ke pintu pada salah satu ruangan. Menunggu orang-orang melewati mereka. Menunggu lelaki itu untuk benar-benar bangkit.

" _Dyo?"_

Entah kenapa Kyungsoo tidak terkejut oleh panggilan itu. Menandakan betapa dia tidak peduli.

" _Dyo_? Do Kyungsoo? Ayahmu seorang pengajar seni yang bunuh diri saat kau masih kecil. Kau berada di panti asuhan beberapa bulan sampai akhirnya keluarga Kim mengangkatmu, tapi kudengar mereka mengusirmu untuk alasan yang tidak diketahui."

Penjelasan barusan cukup untuk menjadi alasan Kyungsoo berdecih dan menatap lelaki asing itu dengan pandangan malas.

"Karena kau seorang gay? Berhubungan dengan saudara angkatmu. Setelah itu kau bermain di pasar gelap."

Kakinya mengehentak lantai dan siap melayangkan sebuah pukulan.

 **Bugh**

Penjaga museum itu tidak bisa mengelak, ia menerima telak pukulan Kyungsoo. Napasnya putus-putus, memperlihatkan bagaimana emosi Kyungsoo yang menjadi tidak stabil akibat pengungkapan barusan.

"Kelihatannya dugaanku benar. Lupakan itu, aku tidak mempermasalahkannya karena aku butuh bantuanmu."

* * *

 **~RoséBear~**

* * *

Ia dan pemuda itu berjalan menjauh dari koridor. Kembali pada lukisan yang sempat diperhatikan Kyungsoo beberapa saat lalu.

"Bisakah kau membuat replika lukisan ini?"

Kyungsoo tidak begitu mengerti sampai penjaga museum itu membawanya ke sebuah ruang penyimpanan dan penelitian di ruang bawah bangunan. Memperlihatkan beberapa rekaman pada malam hari tentang orang-orang misterius yang datang dan mengamati lukisan Kota tepi laut yang di balut senja sore hari. Kemudian sebuah dokumen resmi milik pemerintah. Kyungsoo membaca penjelasan mengenai lukisan itu, dia tidak percaya. Tentu tidak percaya begitu saja.

"Jika kau membantu melindungi lukisan itu. Kejahatanmu di pasar gelap akan kuhapus, sadarilah jika kau dan teman-temanmu masuk dalam daftar pencarian kriminal di pasar gelap."

Suara kipas angin berukuran kecil, layar komputer tua, tumpukkan dokumen serta keheningan. Kyungsoo merasa mendapat tekanan begitu besar, ia tidak bisa percaya di mana dirinya berakhir saat ini. Seharusnya sejak awal dia tidak harus peduli.

Ia berkerut kening. "Berapa lama aku harus menyelesaikannya?"

"Dua minggu! Buat semirip mungkin."

Setelah itu, Kyungsoo sebenarnya ingin menyampaikan pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, sayangnya hari itu niat Baekhyun untuk berhenti dari Kejahatan di pasar gelap juga muncul. Entah mengapa ia tidak ingin menghancurkan kabar baik itu, membiarkan dirinya bermain sendiri.

Hanya beberapa waktu kemudian, dia telah berfokus pada tempat kerjanya, tidak seorang pun bisa tahu apa yang dia kerjakan selama berminggu-minggu di sebuah Kota kecil, menghindar dari suara bising hingga seminggu lalu dia menyelesaikan lukisan itu.

Semua baik-baik saja. Ya. Semua benar-benar dalam kondisi yang baik.

Kyungsoo tidak peduli lukisan itu akan digunakan bagaimana oleh penjaga museum. Dia hanya memastikan penyelidikan atas nama Dyo, Bae, untuk Baekhyun dan Loey untuk Chanyeol menghilang dalam daftar pencarian kriminal pasar gelap, karena dia ingin mereka memulai kehidupan layaknya orang normal lainnya. Malam itu juga dia pergi.

Hawa dingin serasa memenuhi ruang gerak Kyungsoo. Baru beberapa meter keluar dari dalam museum untuk menghirup udara bebas dia mendengar suara gaduh.

Mobilnya yang sudah menyala dibiarkan begitu saja, Kyungsoo berlari kembali ke dalam menemukan seorang pemuda yang selalu memberinya makan selama dua minggu terakhir, selama dia berada di ruang penyimpanan untuk menyelesaikan replika lukisan itu.

"Bawa lukisan ini pergi sebelum mereka tiba. Mereka telah melihatku mengganti lukisan asli dengan replika buatanmu. Segeralah pergi Kyungsoo!"

"Ya! Bagaimana bisa? Katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Karena mereka berada di titik buta CCTV maka tidak akan ada yang melihat interaksi malam itu.

"Sebuah kelompok dari pasar gelap menginginkan lukisan aslinya. Kau akan percaya jika menyentuh lukisan aslinya."

Suara derap langkah kaki memaksa Kyungsoo meninggalkan penjaga museum itu. Baru saja bangkit, tiba-tiba sebuah balok kayu memukul punggung belakanya, membuat Kyungsoo tersungkur. Detik berikutnya dia menerima pukulan pada bagian kaki. Suara-suara itu memaksa meminta tabung berukuran besar yang kini dipeluk Kyungsoo erat.

Penjaga museum itu segera bangkit, menghalangi seorang pria bertubuh tinggi agar berhenti menyerang Kyungsoo. Pada kesempatan itu dia segera melarikan diri.

Dia kembali ke mobil dengan cepat, memacu mobilnya menjauh. Di tengah jalan mobil itu berhenti, sudah dua minggu tidak di nyalakan, benda tua itu memiliki masalahnya sendiri. Memaksa Kyungsoo keluar dan berlari, beberapa mobil di belakang ternyata mengejarnya, beberapa kali dia harus terjatuh karena gelap malam telah membuat kabut tebal menghalangi penglihatannya. Juga karena kakinya tersandung. Pada akhirnya Kyungsoo menemukan sebuah gang sempit yang memiliki cahaya terang di ujung.

* * *

 **~RoséBear~**

* * *

Sementara saat ini, ketiganya berdiri di dalam sebuah museum. Garis polisi pada bagian halaman samping masih terpasang, kejadian yang telah terjadi tidak menuntut libur untuk kunjungan. Ketiganya berdiri menghadap lukisan replika yang dihasilkan Kyungsoo.

Keadaan di sini cukup tenang, seolah orang-orang tidak menyadari jika ini adalah lukisan replika dan bukan yang asli.

Hanya setengah jam, ketiganya pergi ke rumah sakit. Penjaga museum itu belum juga sadarkan diri. Hanya ada seorang wanita bisu yang selalu menemaninya.

* * *

 **~RoséBear~**

* * *

"ARGHHHHH!"

Teriakannya menggema di dalam apartemen. Kyungsoo menarik rambutnya yang mulai memanjang. Ia setengah frustasi memikirkan cara untuk menyelamatkan Kai dan lukisan itu secara bersamaan. Bahkan dia sendiri tidak tahu siapa yang telah menculik Kai. Apa yang terjadi pada pemuda itu saat ini. Kekhawatirannya muncul, tekad untuk menyelamatkan Kai telah tumbuh sejak pemuda itu dinyatakan hilang.

"Sebenarnya, ada apa dengan lukisan asli itu Kyungsoo?"

Chanyeol yang sejak tadi tidak mendapat informasi begitu penting, hanya tahu jika lukisan Kota senja itu hanyalah lukisan yang dibuat oleh seorang veteran. Tidak dijelaskan apa keistimewaannya, karena Kyungsoo memilih diam, dia bahkan masih merahasiakan di mana dia menyimpan lukisan itu. Dia tidak memberitahu siapapun, saat dia sadar tidak semua orang menyadari keistimewaan lukisan itu. Sepertinya masih menjadi bahan penelitian mengingat dokumen tentang lukisan itu. Akan berbahaya jika publik menyadarinya. Tapi jika dia menyerahkan lukisan itu, saat penjaga museum sadar, maka namanya, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bisa kembali di cari. Tapi jika tidak, Kai dalam bahaya. Padahal pemuda itu tidak tahu masalah sebenarnya.

Dalam kebisuan setelahnya. Bel intercom apartemen berbunyi. Cepat Kyungsoo berlari mengecek layar intercom, tidak ada kunjungan. Rasa penasaran yang tertinggal memaksanya membuka pintu. Menemukan secarik kertas berisikan sebuah pesan peringatan menempel di depan pintu.

 _'Sendiri atau_ _seorang_ _pemuda_ _akan_ _mati.'_

Peringatan itu seolah memberitahu Kyungsoo agar tidak mengikutsertakan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dalam masalahnya.

"Siapa?"

Suara Chanyeol menyadarkan Kyungsoo. Dia menyerahkan kertas peringatan itu. Detik berikutnya sebuah pesan masuk ke dalam ponsel Kyungsoo.

Sebuah gambar di mana Kai terikat pada kursi kayu. Pemuda itu tampaknya tidak sadarkan diri. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya mendapat siksaan. Darah bahkan terlihat mengering pada beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

 _'Sendiri atau_ _seorang_ _pemuda_ _akan_ _mati.'_

Pesan peringatan yang sama. Ia menarik napas dalam. Di ruangan ini, dia menurunkan pandangan. Tiba-tiba saja tertuju pada sebuah lampu duduk di atas meja yang berada pada sudut masuk hunian. Alis Kyungsoo naik setingkat. Sesuatu berkedip dari dalam tudung lampu duduk.

'Sialan!'

Dia bergumam pelan, membuat Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun saling tatap kebingungan dengan reaksi kemarahannya Kyungsoo.

"Pergilah! Aku akan mengurus semua ini sendiri. Aku akan mengantarkan lukisan itu! Kai harus diselamatkan!".

Detik itu, karena pernyataan itu.

"Yak! Jika kau memberikan lukisan aslinya, bagaimana jika penjaga museum itu sadar kembali?"

BRAKK

Sebuah buku tebal dilempar Kyungsoo. Membuat Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun berjingkat kaget.

"Kubilang pergilah! Aku akan mengurus semua sendiri."

Selalu ada singgungan pada setiap persimpangan, Baekhyun sedikit sakit hati atas pilihan Kyungsoo untuk menyelamatkan Kai. Dia meraih barang-barangnya dan menarik Chanyeol untuk keluar. Tapi cekalan tangan Kyungsoo menahan Baekhyun. Pemuda manis itu memberi isyarat untuk diam. Lalu menutup pintu kasar. Chanyeol melakukannya untuk Kyungsoo walau dia kebingungan.

Pemuda itu berjalan pelan, mengangkat lampu duduk antik yang beberapa hari lalu masuk ke dalam huniannya. Meraba benda itu dan tebakannya benar, alat penyadap suara terpasang. Dia segera membanting benda itu, menginjak keras untuk menghancurkannya.

"Seseorang menyadari identitasku. Makanya mereka pergi ke studioku, tidak menemukan lukisan itu dan mereka menculik Kai." Putus Kyungsoo cepat.

"Bukuku? Ya! Kenapa kau melempar bukuku!?" Ia baru saja sadar, Baekhyun bertanya masih sedikit tersinggung dengan cara Kyungsoo. Dia memungut buku setebal 5cm yang berisi peraturan pemerintah daerah mengenai pendirian bangunan seni.

Kyungsoo mendelik menatap pemuda cantik itu, "Karena jika gelas yang lempar. Pecahannya akan berserakan. Kau mau membereskannya?"

Mengabaikan ucapan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun memilih mengekor dan kembali duduk.

"Jadi? Bagaimana rencanamu selanjutnya?"

Mereka bahkan tidak tahu di mana keberadaan Kai saat ini.

"Alat penyadap itu, siapa yang memasukkannya ke apartemenmu?"

"Itulah kenapa aku tidak suka ada orang asing! Ah!"

Kyungsoo teringat sesuatu, tentang kemunculan lampu duduk antik itu. Beberapa hari lalu, dia ingat melihat Kai bersama benda itu, dia bilang seorang lelaki kebingungan di lantai dasar apartemen. Menitipkan lampu duduk antik itu kepada Kai yang akan kembali ke huniannya karena lelaki itu harus pergi segera. Seakan-akan telah menunggu kepulangan Kai, itu artinya lelaki itu juga mendengar percakapan Kai dan Kyungsoo.

 **Penyesalan**

Dia benar-benar menyesal tentang pertengkaran kemarin dengan Kai. Di mana dia menangis saat pemuda itu pergi, menunjukkan fakta betapa dia kehilangan sosok Kai. Ia menunjukkan kelemahannya. Ia juga menyesal membuat Kai terlibat, padahal Kyungsoo berusaha menghindarkan pemuda itu dari masalah ini. Kenapa mereka harus menyentuh pemuda itu, dia ingin menyelamatkan pemuda itu bahkan jika dia harus menghadapi hukuman nantinya.

"Kau tahu siapa yang memasang penyadap suara itu di hunianmu?"

"Bajingan itu."

"Bajingan? Siapa?"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menunggu Kyungsoo melanjutkan penjelasannya. Kyungsoo teringat percakapan terakhir dengan penghuni di depan apartemennya.

" _Benar. Kau harus bekencan agar Ayah Nona Aako memberimu sedikit keringanan."_

Kalimat itu menyadarkan Kyungsoo tentang sesuatu, dia menyukai anak dari bosnya sendiri. Jadi dengan senang hati dia akan menghancurkan Kyungsoo.

"Seperti kataku. Aku akan mengurusnya sendiri."

Baekhyun menekan hidungnya, ia menahan napas sejenak atas ungkapan Kyungsoo barusan. Yang benar saja, lebih baik mereka mengorbankan Kai daripada mengembalikan lukisan itu. Jika begitu berharga, kenapa mereka tidak membawa kabur lukisan itu dan menghilang dari negara ini. Ah! Itu hanya pikiran naifnya Baekhyun, dia tidak ingin terlibat dalam kejahatan lebih dalam lagi. Tapi menghadapi hukuman atas apa yang mereka lakukan di masa sebelumnya,,,

'18-111501170109-05 -lelakimu atau lukisan itu. Datanglah kemari!'

Kyungsoo membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk. Deretan numerik itu membuatnya bingung. Ia bergumam tentang kalimat terakhir. _'Datanglah kemari.'_

'Apa kau menggunakan kode khusus untuk akses masuk apartemenmu Kyungsoo?'

Ia berpikir sejenak mengingat percakapan dengan pemuda yang tinggal di depan huniannya. Kyungsoo segera menarik kertas dan pena. Ia menurunkan semua numerik itu menjadi alfabet. Menemukan rangkaian alfabet acak.

'SKOARAIE'

Ketiganya memandang bingung dari hasil pekerjaan Kyungsoo.

"Mereka ingin kita menyelamatkan Kai."

Chanyeol berkata sembari mengambil alih pena dan kertas dari Kyungsoo. Ia mencoret alfabet yang membentuk nama Kai.

"SOARE?" Baekhyun mengeja. Ia mencari di internet tapi tidak menemukan petunjuk apapun.

"SORAE?"

Chanyeol segera menggantinya sementara Baekhyun segera mencari petunjuk dari kata tersebut.

Sebuah daerah kecil bernama Sorae, di sana terdapat sebuah pelabuhan lama tidak jauh dari lokasi museum tempat lukisan itu seharusnya berada.

Dari waktu ke waktu. Mereka bertiga memikirkan hal yang sama. Seolah mereka memang memiliki satu jalur tentang kemungkinkan yang biasa dilakukan orang-orang di pasar gelap. Yang benar saja, ketika memikirkan jika kelompok itu berniat melarikan diri melalui pelabuhan lama itu setelah mendapatkan lukisan asli. Betapa yakinnya mereka jika Kai begitu berharga untuk Kyungsoo, tapi pada kenyataannya memang begitu. Kai menjadi begitu berharga, mengingat bagaimana dia menangis ketika pemuda itu meninggalkannya. Jika saja hari itu Kai tidak pergi, berusaha meyakinkan Kyungsoo sedikit lagi mungkin dia akan menyerah. Memilih membawa Kai meninggalkan negara ini. Tapi itu hanya sebuah pengandaian. Pengandaian yang tidak berarti apa-apa lagi.

Drrtttt

Kali ini ponsel Kyungsoo berdering. Panggilan dari Aako. Ia segera meminta Baekhyun dan Chanyeol untuk diam. Menyimpan semua pendapat yang mungkin saja melintas.

" _Oppa!_ Apa kau sibuk? Mau berkencan denganku? Ayah membatalkan makan malam bersama. Kau mau? Kau mau kan?"

Dalam sepersekian detik, dia tidak meragukan apapun. Do Kyungsoo. Tidak banyak keinginan, ia menarik napas dalam sebelum menyetujui permintaan Aako.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tampak kecewa dengan Kyungsoo. Di saat seperti ini, bagaimana dia masih bisa memiliki waktu untuk gadis itu. Namun penjelasan Kyungsoo begitu mengejutkan. Semua asumsi yang Kyungsoo miliki memaksa mereka melakukan sesuatu. Kantor polisi mungkin terdengar akan membantu jika bicara tentang seseorang yang diculik.

Tentang lukisan itu!

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan tabung berwarna hitam dengan diameter sekitar 8inchi dari balik meja penyanggah televisi.

"Aku akan menyelamatkannya. Jangan tinggalkan apartemenku sebelum aku mengirim pesan pada kalian."

"Hey! Apa kau yakin akan menyerahkan lukisan itu pada mereka?"

Kyungsoo berhenti sejenak, dia tersenyum pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. "Kau tahu lukisan itu mempengaruhi kehidupan kita. Kalian dan Kai sama berharga untukku. Terima kasih karena sudah memahamiku sampai sejauh ini."

Do Kyungsoo

Bukanlah lelaki bodoh yang bisa ditipu begitu saja. Ia menarik napas dalam, menghilangkan pikiran buruk sebelum melangkah pelan keluar dari apartemen. Kyungsoo berhenti sejenak, dia sadar jika penghuni di depan apartemennya telah banyak menyusahkan. Pria itu seorang informan menyebalkan, menyukai seorang wanita namun tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mengatakan langsung pada Ayah gadis itu. Tapi sudah berani menyentuhnya hingga titik terdalam.

Kentara sekali kemarahan Kyungsoo. Ponselnya berdenting sekali lagi, selalu dari nomer yang berbeda untuk setiap pesan yang mereka kirimkan.

Kali ini di mana Kai berada di dalam sebuah bagasi mobil. Memberitahu Kyungsoo dia harus tiba dalam dua jam. Sebelum senja turun, dia sudah harus menyerahkan lukisan itu.

Ia kembali ke studio miliknya, membuka salah satu lantai dan menemukan sesuatu yang bisa dia gunakan saat dalam bahaya. Kaos hitam bermodel _neckturtle_ , berlapis mantelgelap. Menyamarkan keberadaan Kyungsoo dari sebuah dunia.

"Bagaimana jika ke Kota kecil Sorae?"

"Sorae?"

" _Oppa?_ Kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa terus menatapku begitu?"

Kyungsoo yang memegang kendali stir mobil milik Aako hanya membalas gadis itu dengan tersenyum kecil.

" _Oppa?_ Apa kau tahu, ternyata di pinggiran Kota kecil itu memiliki suatu daerah yang hidup di malam hari?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Dia juga sudah tahu itu, bahkan Kyungsoo sudah di selamatkan oleh keberadaan tempat itu.

"Aku tidak punya kesempatan ke sana karena Ayah melarangku tapi jika pergi bersamamu, kurasa Ayah tidak mempermasalahkannya. Lihatlah saat kita pergi ke museum hari itu, Ayah memberiku izin."

Ia tersenyum dengan sopan, Kyungsoo memandang keluar di mana jalanan mulai sepi. Senja telah tiba, jantungnya mulai berdetak cepat. Sebentar lagi mereka akan memasuki kawasan itu.

 _"Oppa_ membawa tabung itu? Boleh aku..."

"Jangan menyentuh benda itu!"

Aako yang duduk di kursi penumpang, tepat di sebelah Kyungsoo segera menarik kembali tangannya. Kyungsoo berteriak, ini pertama kali gadis itu mendapat bentakan Kyungsoo selama dia bersama Kyungsoo.

Detik itu ponsel Kyungsoo kembali mendapat pesan.

 _'Dermaga pertama.'_

Di mana dia mendapat photo Kai yang diseret keluar dari mobil. Kepalanya mengernyit, ia bahkan menekan rem mobil secepat yang ia bisa. Mengejutkan untuk gadis yang tidak siap di sebelahnya.

"A-ada apa?"

Tadinya hanya sebuah asumsi. Ia membawa gadis ini untuk berjaga-jaga. Nyatanya asumsi itu memang benar, pantulan pada kaca mobil menunjukkan siapa yang telan menculik Kai. Walau hanya sekali bertemu dalam kecanggungan, Kyungsoo sekarang yakin pemuda di depan huniannya bekerja untuk lelaki renta ini, Ayah dari Aako. Pemuda itu mengirim pesan cepat kepada Chanyeol.

Memastikan di mana mereka telah berhenti.

"Apa mobilnya bermasalah? Kupikir aku sudah memperbaikinya kemarin."

Gadis itu ikut turun dan memutari mobil mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo yang mengecek ke bagian belakang.

Mereka mengejar senja di ujung sana, Kyungsoo berpaling dari bayangannya, mencengkram gadis itu cepat. Setelah itu,,,,

"Maafkan aku Aako."

Bukan Kyungsoo tidak peduli. Dia juga tidak mau melibatkan gadis ini, tapi sejak awal dia tidak mengerti kenapa gadis ini mendekatinya. Tidak ada masalah untuk kehadiran sang gadis, yang menjadi masalah ketika Bedebah yang mencintainya mengusik Kyungsoo. Padahal dia sudah membiarkan Bedebah itu memiliki tubuh sang kekasih, tapi sepertinya dia menginginkan lebih.

* * *

 **~RoséBear~**

* * *

Mobil itu melaju tertarik oleh senja, dia telah melaju untuk beberapa jam hingga kemudian benar-benar mencium aroma laut yang begitu kentara. Kota pelabuhan ini terkenal dengan garam yang di hasilkan para petani, menjelaskan pada Kyungsoo darimana asal orang-orang yang berjalan kaki memasuki pemukiman. Sementara dirinya terus melaju hingga memasuki sebuah dermaga.

Berbeda dengan dermaga kebanyakan, dari tempatnya memberhentikan mobil. Kyungsoo masih bisa mencium aroma garam dari laut, ia sadari ini bukanlah lagi Kota pelabuhan. Hanya tersisa ladang garam yang sebagian besar telah tertutup dengan pemugaran dataran berlumpur.

Ia turun dari mobil, di mana langit senja menghempas pasir kemerahan. Nampak kincir angin tua yang tidak di fungsikan lagi. Kemudian sebuah bangunan lain yang berjarak beberapa meter dari tempat Kyungsoo berada. Pada punggung, dia mengeratkan pegangan untuk tabung hitam itu.

Sejujurnya dia mulai gugup, deru mobil mendekati Kyungsoo. Empat mobil berwarna hitam, jelas salah satunya harus menjelaskan keberadaan Kai. Karena jika tidak, dia bisa melakukan hal di luar kendali.

Namun kemudian tiga laki-laki turun dari mobil, dua diantaranya berkapakaian hitam lengkap menutupi tubuh berotot. Menyeret seorang pemuda dengan tampilan kacau, kepala yang tertutup oleh kantung kain hitam. Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo membulatkan mata, pikirannya menjadi lebih sempit menyaksikan Kai di seret. Pria itu baik-baik saja, jika dia mengabaikan beberapa bekas pukulan di tubuh Kai.

 _'Mereka benar-benar memukulnya? Untuk apa_?' Kyungsoo bergumam pelan di dalam hati. Dia melangkah mundur dari keberadaannya di sebelah pintu mobil.

Senyum kecil terukir membuat kedua pria itu berhenti melangkah untuk mendekat.

"Terkejut aku melihat mobil ini di sini?"

Ia bersedekap tangan. Sebisa mungkin menghilangkan kegugupan dan mempertahankan senyum licik di wajahnya.

Kedua pria itu berbisik, salah satunya kemudian berbalik badan kembali ke salah satu mobil.

Hanya butuh sepersekian detik hingga orang yang Kyungsoo inginkan keluar.

Pria tua itu, keluar dengan bedebah yang membocorkan identitas Kyungsoo. Yang dia yakini jika Bedebah itu juga yang telah membuat Kai terseret dalam masalah ini.

Drrtttt

Ponselnya berdering. sebuah panggilan. Namun Kyungsoo dengan jelas tahu darimana nomor asing itu berasal.

"Well! Do Kyungsoo! Apa maksudmu dengan menggunakan mobil putriku? Bukankah kau tidak mencintainya?"

Dia diam mendengar sindiran itu.

"Kau bahkan bercinta dengan seorang pria saat seharusnya kau sadar memiliki kekasih wanita. Kau menjijikan bajingan kecil!"

Dia masih tersenyum, karena jika tidak maka kegugupan Kyungsoo akan nampak jelas.

"Cepat perlihatkan keberadaan lukisan asli itu!"

Perlahan, Kyungsoo membuat gerakan mengurut wajahnya sekali lalu. Seperti seseorang yang mulai lelah dengan semua retorika yang disampaikan pria tua di sana.

Mereka memiliki jarak cukup jauh. Sementara jaraknya dengan Kai tertinggal 10 meter saja.

"Lukisan itu berada pada tempat yang aman? Dia memutar tas tabung yang melingkar di tubuh agar mereka bisa melihat.

"Hanya saja, mari membuat kesepakatan baru."

Kyungsoo menyampaikan pendapatnya. Dia mematikan panggilan segera, memilih berjalan memutar mobil dan mengeluarkan seorang wanita terikat dari dalam bagasi mobilnya. Keadaannya cukup baik kecuali tidak bisa bicara karena plester di mulut serta tangan dan kaki terikat. Usaha gadis itu melepaskan termasuk bagian yang tidak menyenangkan.

Hening beberapa saat ketika Kyungsoo berusaha meraih Kai. Ia berjalan mendekat dengan membawa Aako bersama.

Sepanjang langkah yang dia buat, Kyungsoo telah memikirkan ini. Ia telah menghubungi Chanyeol untuk meminta bantuan. Tapi bantuan itu tak kunjung datang, sementara dia telah berhadapan langsung dengan orang-orang ini. Seorang diri, hanya bersama seorang sandera yang tidak begitu meyakinkan.

"Ya Do Kyungsoo!"

Panggilan itu menghentikan langkah Kyungsoo.

"Lelaki itu harus di tukar dengan lukisan aslinya. Sepertinya kau ingin bermain denganku."

Sosok tertutupi kain hitam itu mendapat pukulan. Mual di sekujur tubuh Kyungsoo sekalipun bukan dia yang mendapat pukulan itu, tapi membayangkan Kai tersiksa, cukup untuk membuat napas Kyungsoo tersenggal.

"Hentikan menyentuhnya!"

Dia berteriak kuat, sayangnya tidak menghentikan kedua pria itu.

"Baiklah!"

Teriakan kedua berhasil menghentikan mereka.

Ini adalah risiko yang harus dia ambil, hanya sebuah asumsi semata di mana Kyungsoo menukar Aako dengan Kai.

"Berhenti menyakiti putriku Do Kyungsoo!

Padahal Kyungsoo hanya menarik tali yang mengeratkan kedua tangan Aako. Namun reaksi terkejut pria tua itu cukup untuk Kyungsoo.

Dia berencana meninggalkan Aako di sudut kanan, sementara mereka meninggalkan pria itu di sudut kiri.

Setiap langkah yang dia buat begitu hati-hati, Kyungsoo meninggalkan Aako begitu saja, dia berlari cepat di mana Kai telah berdiri sendiri. Sementara kedua pria itu juga mendekati gadis itu, berusaha melepaskan ikatan mati yang menyiksa putri bos mereka.

"Kai? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Dia berlutut, segera membuka kain hitam yang menutup wajah. Mengejutkan bagi Kyungsoo di mana dia tidak menemukan Kai. Hanya menemukan sosok pemuda dengan sedikit kesadaran. dia berbalik cepat, "YA! DI MANA KAI BERADA!?"

Sayangnya teriakan itu tidak berarti apa-apa, gerakan para pria dengan jaket kulit gelap itu juga kembali mendekat. Satu hentakan kuat Kyungsoo berdiri dan segera berlari menghindari dari kejaran. Dia sama sekali tidak berpikir jika pemuda yang dia selamatkan bukan Kai, tapi jika bukan Kai maka di mana pria itu berada. Sementara Kyungsoo telah menyerahkan Aako. Tidak ada kesempatan untuk kembali ke mobil dan melarikan diri. Pria bertubuh mungil itu memilih berlari kuat menjauh dari para pemgejarnya. Berlari menginjakkan kaki pada aspal rusak di sekitar dermaga, melompat ke dalam salah satu sailboat. Saat ini bukan hanya Kai yang harus dia selamatkan, melainkan dirinya sendiri.

"LUKISAN ITU!"

"JANGAN MENEMBAK. KALIAN BISA MENGHANCURKAN LUKISAN ITU!"

Teriakan demi teriakan meluncur dan melintas di sisa pendengaranya Kyungsoo. Sementara dia telah menghilang, melompat dari satu sailboat ke sailboat lainnya.

Tubuh mungil dan begitu lincah, berusaha berlari keluar dari dermaga.

"DIA DI SANA!"

"Sialan!" Umpatnya mengedarkan pandangan. Ia pikir di mana bantuan yang seharusnya segera di dapat. Kenapa dia harus terjebak di sini, menyedihkan lagi karena dia seorang diri.

Tubuhnya berdiri di depan pintu kayu sebuah gudang penimbunan garam. Satu tarikan mengejutkan Kyungsoo.

 **Bugh**

Sesuatu yang dia namakan pertahanan diri. Sebuah pukulan telak mengenai wajah orang yang menarik tubuhnya.

"Awghh!"

Teriakan terkejut juga bersamaan dengan rasa sakit. Menyadarkan Kyungsoo siapa yang menariknya masuk dan bersembunyi di dalam gudang.

Kai

Ia terdiam beberapa saat. Sosok pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu mengaitkan jari-jari mereka, memaksa Kyungsoo terus berlari mengikuti langkah Kai. Ia menyimpan semua kerinduan, rasa khawatir dan penyesalan. Lebih tunduk untuk mengikuti langkah Kai.

"DI SANA!"

Terdengar selaan seorang pria memberitahu pergerakan Kyungsoo. Tapi Kai segera membawanya keluar dari dalam gudang.

Ingin Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan mendengar Kai mengumpat karena mereka kesulitan bersembunyi. Pada akhirnya ia kembali ke deretan sailboat, entah dari mana Kai memiliki kunci itu. Kyungsoo asumsikan deretan sailboat ini adalah milik mafia itu, mereka pasti berniat kabur dengan benda ini dan menyeberang ke pelabuhan yang baru. Tapi darimana Kai mendapatkan salah satu kuncinya, ia tidak begitu yakin.

Suara motor penggerak membuat berisik, jelas menyadarkan para mafia itu tentang keberadaan keduanya.

Di bawah senja, menyisahkan ketegangan tentang Kai yang mengendarai sailboat sementara Kyungsoo berpegangan erat. Jelas karena dia tidak ingin jatuh ke laut. Suara berisik motor penggerak dan air laut memekakkan telinga. Rasanya mereka menuju ke tengah samudera jika tidak dihentikan.

Berapa lama itu terjadi? Kyungsoo bisa merasakan kepanikan Kai karena orang-orang itu tidak berhenti mengejar mereka.

"Dapatkan satu sailboat untukku Kai!"

"APA!?"

Keterkejutan kentara di muka Kai mendengar permintaan Kyungsoo. Tapi lelaki itu berhasil meyakinkannya. Dalam gerakan cepat Kai memutar balik sailboat yang mereka kendarai, mata tajamnya tertuju pada motor laut putih yang bergerak mendekat. Tanpa mengurangi kecepatan, dia melaju ke depan. Mengintimidasi dengan kuat, memaksa pengendara di depan memilih menceburkan diri kelaut sebelum mereka bertabrakan. Meninggalkan kendaraannya tanpa seorang pengendali. Sementara Kai segera membelok menghindari tabrakan. Detik berikutnya Kyungsoo melompat ke laut, berenang mencapai sailboat lepas ituuntuk melepaskan penutup tanki.

"Kyungsoo! Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Kepanikan Kai bertambah kala dia menyaksikan apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo.

Detik itu, dia melepaskan tas tabung yang terus ia jaga selama ini. Mengikatnya di bagian dalam tanki.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan lukisan itu?"

Ia menjadi semakin panik menyadari pengendara sailboat lain mulai mendekat.

Kyungsoo menyelesaikan pekerjaan singkatnya, melompat kembali ke laut, kembali pada Kai dia berbisik pelan.

Mereka menjauh dari tempat itu, hening beberapa saat merasakan mereka benar-benar tidak mengejar lagi. Kai berhenti di tengah laut, mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo di mana orang-orang itu berusaha melepaskan ikatan tas tabung. Detik berikutnya Kai berbalik arah, memacu motor melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Suara deburan ombak menyadarkan orang-orang itu. Membuat mereka memilih melompat ke laut di mana kemudian Kyungsoo melemparkan korek gas.

BOMM!

Kai segera membawa mereka menjauh saat ledakan itu terjadi. Kobaran api di bawah senja, tidak sekedar membakar gairah melainkan harta berharga yang seharusnya di lindungi. Mereka tidak bisa kembali ke dermaga sebelumnya saat menyadari sirine polisi. Sepertinya bantuan itu tiba. Namun jika kembali, sama saja menyerahkan diri. Kai membawa keduanya ke pelabuhan baru. Hanya berdua tanpa pengejaran.

"Kau menghancurkan lukisan itu?"

Bibir Kyungsoo mengerut mendengar pertanyaan Kai. Dia baru saja menginjakkan kaki pada jembatan kayu di atas laut.

"Kenapa kau begitu peduli pada lukisan itu?"

"Jika terjadi hal buruk pada lukisan itu, kau dalam bahaya Kyungsoo!"

"Kau mengkhawatirkan aku?"

"Ya! Saat di tahan aku mendengar percakapan orang-orang itu. Jika pihak museum tahu lukisan yang di pajang sekarang adalah replika. Mereka akan menangkapmu. Kau akan diadili."

"Kalau begitu ayo kembalikan lukisan aslinya sebelum mafia itu membuka suara."

* * *

 _To be continue..._

* * *

AN: Mari akhiri tahun ini dengan kebahagiaan. Terima kasih banyak telah membaca hingga sejauh ini. Tahun yang membahagiakan walau tidak banyak yang kuperlihatkan pada kalian. Semoga tahun depan tetap berbahagia. See you...


End file.
